Adventures of the SS, the SB and friends
by JRedd7272
Summary: Just some one-shots of the Squid Sisters and the Squid Bits, along with their friends in many chaotic and different adventures. (WARNING: Censored cuss words and mild content)
1. Squidicidal Attempt

**Ready for something... new I should say? Some of you who read my first one-shot might know that this is what my story is, BUT... it's gonna be a BUNCH of one-shots in this story. I will try not to focus on Aaliyah much and give some focus to Redd and Marie's relationship as well ;). I hope you enjoy this first one-shot of many! :D**

 **P.S. September 1st was my birthday. I am now 16. Yaaaaaaay! :)**

* * *

In Inkopolis Square, Joel, David and Aaliyah were right now near the Galleria. It was Redd's and Mia's birthday today (I ain't giving a specific date, thank you very much XD), and they all wanted to get them a gift.

"Why not a new shirt? I bet they'll like it." Joel suggested.

"That sounds like a GREAT idea!" David exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's do it then!" Aaliyah said. And they enter the shirt shop.

Once they went inside, they are greeted my a jellyfish.

"Welcome to Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe! How doest thou, cousin Joel?" The jellyfish greeted.

"Hey, Jelfonzo. It's my friend's birthday today, along with his sister. We're here to buy some clothes for them." Joel greeted.

"Shouldst thou here thy coin spend for thou cousin Redd, unto me shall great profit be!" Jelfonzo bragged a bit.

"We'll go ahead and look for some clothes now." David said with a small chuckle. Jelfonzo nods and walks away.

 _A few minutes of searching..._

Joel got a Black Squideye, and David got a Red Tentatek Tee for Mia. Aaliyah ended up getting a Varsity Jacket for Redd. Mia did explain to her friends that she didn't need much new clothing, but she would appreciate it anyway.

"Wouldst thou buy?" Jelfonzo asked.

"Yes indeed." Joel replied.

"Thou coin total cometh to 15,100." Jelfonzo explained. Joel and David split it up and give the correct amount of coins to the jellyfish.

"Thank thee kindly." Jelfonzo said as he puts the clothing in bags and giving them to the Inklings and Octoling.

"See ya another time, Jelfonzo!" Joel said as he waves.

"The Squid Bits are with you 100% percent of the way!" David exclaimed. Aaliyah just slowly waves and walks back to follow her friends.

* * *

They all were now hanging out at Joel's apartment. Tomorrow they'll be able to give their gifts since David and Joel had some work to do. So they hang up the shirts in a nearby closet.

Aaliyah, not paying attention, ends up throwing away all the bags. But she didn't realize...

her gift was in one of them still.

* * *

 _The next day..._

*scene change: Joel's kitchen. Only Joel, David and Aaliyah are here.*

"Hey Aaliyah! Where was that gift you got for Redd?" Joel called out.

"Uhhhhh..." Aaliyah stammered. She didn't know how to truly respond to that question. Last she remembered she placed it in the bag, but... she now didn't know where tha bag was. Aaliyah doesn't have the best mental memory, so she can't remember stuff really good. Certain stuff she can remember really good, and that's no lie! But this? Never in her life.

"Do you know where was the last time you put it?" David asked. Aaliyah stayed silent. She was still unsure of what to say.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" Joel screamed. Aaliyah flinched and teared up a bit. She REALLY didn't want to make her friends angry like that.

"D-Don't... yell at me." Aaliyah pleaded. The two Inklings approached her.

"Why will you not answer when I'm speaking to you? You need to LEARN to respond back!" Joel said.

"Where was the bag exactly? Do you remember where you last put it?" David asked in a much calmer tone.

"I-I... don't know..." Aaliyah replied quietly.

"Well let's go look for it!" Joel exclaimed. And they looked all around. Joel opened the trash can, and once he found what was inside, he was absolutely furious.

"Did you find it?" David asked.

"It's in the trash. SHE PUT IT IN THE F***ING TRASH!" Joel screamed.

"Whoa, dude! Calm down! It's fine, we found it! It's all good!" David pleaded.

"Don't make me go off easy, David! It was that Octoling son of a b***h that tried to anger me by doing this!" Joel shouted. He approached Aaliyah, and she immediately began to feel guilty.

"You... YOU..." Joel started, heavily panting in the process.

"I'm sowwy..." Aaliyah apologized.

"YOU RUINED IN FOR YOURSELF! THAT WAS A GIFT TO GIVE TO REDD, AND YOU JUST F***ING RUINED IT!" Joel screamed, and then he slams the bag down onto the ground.

"I...I'm so very sorry... I-I didn't know..." Aaliyah cried.

"IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION, YOU AREN'T GOING TO GO ANYWHERE IN LIFE! YOU'LL JUST ROT LIKE ALL THE OTHER OCTOLINGS OUT THERE." Joel continued screaming.

"B-But it was a mistake! I'll remember next time, I promise!" Aaliyah pleaded.

"YOU DESERVE TO GET OUT NOW. SCRAM, OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT!" Joel commanded as he brought out his Dualie Squelchers. Aaliyah began to get angry, and her tears were still forming.

"WELL, I GUESS I WILL! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A JERK! A STUPID JERK!" Aaliyah screamed.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, OCTOLING B***H!" Joel screamed back.

"SHUT THE VEEMO UP!" Aaliyah yelled, and then she slapped her own friend across the face. Joel saw his left cheek was all red, and then got even more mad.

He charges forward and knocks Aaliyah to the ground.

"YOU! YOU STUPID PIECE OF S**T! WHAT IS YOUR D**N PROBLEM!?" Joel shouted. Despite Aaliyah being a weak Octoling, she picked Joel up and threw him to the other side of the ground.

"You shouldn't have fought back! You're the one who has a dang problem!" Aaliyah exclaimed, and they began wrestling each other. Once Joel tried to splat Aaliyah with his Dualie Squelchers, she dodged the attack and knocked the Dualies to the floor, and tossed them aside.

"You should stop yelling! Stop being a jerk!" Aaliyah yelled, and then pins Joel to the ground.

"AALIYAH! STOP!" David pleaded as he ran to the scene. Aaliyah didn't respond to his pleads, but then she stopped and had a surprised look on her face.

She stood up and realized what she has done. She had just hurt a good friend of hers. Aaliyah's tears form once again, and they fall onto her cheeks. Aaliyah took a look at her hands. They were clenched into fists and they had a lot of bruises.

"You see what you have done? What do you have to say for yourself?" Joel asked as he stood up.

"I...I..." Aaliyah stammered.

"Ali? You... okay?" David asked in a concerned tone.

"I'M A MONSTERRRRRRRRR!" Aaliyah sobbed, and then she ran out of the house.

"I am SO calling Redd. Maybe HE will deal with this." Joel exclaimed.

"Joel, I think you need to calm down." David said.

"No, dude! JUST LET. IT. GO!" Joel commanded. David nods and he walks away. He didn't really want to put up with this anymore.

* * *

*scene change: Redd's apartment*

Redd was in his living room, practicing a new song he has for the Squid Bits. He is at this part of the lyrics.

 _No longer waging war,_

 _But we're still keeping score._

 _Just lay the ink down, baby._

 _Just lay the ink down, baby._

 _These oceans spread so wide,_

 _But they've got nowhere to hide._

 _Just lay the ink down, baby._

 _Just lay the ink down, baby._

Then his phone rang. Redd was too caught up in his singing that not even his ringtone can prevail in the red Inkling answering it.

 **AT THE TONE, PLEASE RECORED YOUR MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP.**

 ***beep***

 _"Hey, Redd. It's Joel. You're not gonna get your birthday gift because your dumb Octoling friend ruined it. Expect me and David to get you something else for your b-day. I hope you have a great birthday, Redd. Tell Mia I said the same to her."_

Redd stopped his singing once the message started, and he heard the whole thing. Then he got worried.

"Aaliyah..." Redd thought.

* * *

*another scene change: Aaliyah's apartment.*

Redd entered the apartment, and once he went inside... the lights were all dark. Aaliyah was nowhere to be found.

"Aaliyah? Aaliyah, are you home?" Redd called out. He kept on walking, hoping to find his Octoling friend. She was nowhere. All the rooms were dark. But as Redd kept walking in some hope still inside him, he saw the bathroom light was on and the door was closed.

"Aaliyah? You in there?" Redd asked as he knocks on the door a couple times. Then he heard some tragic words coming out of someone's mouth.

 _"I... I-I don't deserve to l-live in this world if t-this is how it's g-gonna be forever. A w-world with some comfort by my s-side... i-is just... p-pointless."_

Redd opened the door and he was beyond shocked on what he saw. He saw Aaliyah, and she was holding a knife and pointing the sharp part right towards her stomach. Right before Aaliyah was about to stab herself, she heard a scream.

"AALIYAH?!" It was Redd. Aaliyah yelped and dropped the knife.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Redd exclaimed. Aaliyah turned into her octopus form and hid somewhere.

"G-Get away from me! Get away, get away!" Aaliyah commanded.

"What are you talking about?" Redd asked as he calms down.

"I-I'm a monster, go away! I don't wanna hurt you!" Aaliyah cried.

"Aaliyah... it's ok. Come here." Redd said softly as he approaches her. Aaliyah turns back into her humanoid form and faces Redd. She was teary-eyed.

"What happened?" Redd asked.

"I... I don't wanna tell you. You'll hate me." Aaliyah said quietly.

"You can tell me. I promise I won't be mad at you."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear."

"I... I hurt Joel... I'm sorry..." Aaliyah apologized. Redd put one of his hands on Aaliyah's right shoulder.

"I'm not mad at all by that." Redd said as he gives Aaliyah a smile.

"*sniff* Y-You're not?" Aaliyah asked.

"No, of course not! Joel can get pretty aggravated by this stuff sometimes." Redd said.

"W-What do you mean?" Aaliyah asked again as she tilts her head.

"You see, there's a reason Joel hates Octolings a lot," Redd explained, "It's because when he was 14, an evil Octoling killed his cousin, so he gets pretty mad by this kind of stuff. But you have nothing to blame on yourself, Aaliyah. Even if Joel gets really mad at you, just don't forget he has a past memory he can't let go of."

He pauses for a sec to give Aaliyah a gentle hug.

"Also... don't commit squidicide just because you did something wrong. You're always okay, Aaliyah. If no one does the same nice stuff to you, I'll always be there to give you a shoulder to cry on." Redd whispered. Aaliyah couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and she cried onto Redd's shoulder.

"I-I'm becoming Jenny... please, Redd... please help me... I need help..." Aaliyah sobbed.

"Ssssshhhh," Redd said quietly as he put his pointer finger on Aaliyah's lips, "I will help you the best I can. I'm Agent 4 for a reason."

"By the way... happy birthday." Aaliyah said as she finally smiles.

"Thank you, Aaliyah. Come on, let's go. I have a gift to give to Mia." Redd said as he stands up. Aaliyah nods slowly and follows him. And everything is alright from here.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like the first part so far? I'm gonna be honest with you, I almost cried while making this. I'm not even kidding :(. Yeah, depression is a HUGE thing and Aaliyah really felt it inside her. More will come soon, so Stay Fresh! :D**


	2. New to the Splatoon

**Another part of my one-shots series, yaaaaaaaaaaaaayy :D! I know it ain't gonna be over, and I ain't stopping it on just ONE little chapter ;). Time for another good ol' situation here. Here we go! :p**

* * *

There was another Squid Bits meeting, at a usual spot where the music group plans their songs.

"So I got these lyrics right here. You think people will enjoy this song with these lyrics and beats?" Redd suggested to his pals.

"Indeed." Joel replied.

"You can say that again!" David added.

"I'm glad you guys agree. We'll all stop over some time and start planning it, and then we'll publish it to the world." Redd said with a smile. Then they just continue talking about how the song will do _if_ it was published, which it will be released in a few days.

"Hanging out with your friends, Redd? Glad to see something like that." A female voice said. It was Mia.

"Hi, Mia! Yeah, we were just talking about what our new song would be when we finish it." Redd explained.

"I do indeed like your songs, Redd. I really liked..." Mia started, but pauses so she can come close to his ear, "'Power if Squidbeak'. It's really good."

Redd did appreciate the whisper. After all, they must keep their agent jobs a secret to all of Inkopolis.

"So what other plans do you have exactly?" Mia asked.

"Imma just stay at home. I got really nothing to do..." David groaned as he leans against his chair.

"Maybe Salmon Run. I need to get better so I can get those bonuses." Joel said as he pumps his fist.

"As for me, I think I will just do Turf War, or maybe see how my other pals are doing." Redd replied.

"I did hear what happened with Aaliyah earlier from what you told me. Poor girl. I didn't know she'd be willing to do such a thing." Mia said in a sad tone.

"I know, Mia. She did have a traumatizing past, and she has even been through SO much in her present life, I could maybe see why. But still..." Redd responded as he lowers his head.

"What did happen exactly? I'm curious." David wondered.

"She tried to commit squidicide because she did something wrong. I do really feel bad..." Redd replied.

"Please do not bring that situation up. She almost cost us our own birthday presents for you and Mia." Joel snapped.

"Hey, first of all, I like the shirt you got me. Second of all, you should just be calm to her instead of yelling at her all the time." Mia retorted back.

"I do! She just doesn't freaking listen after I tell her many times, so she really pisses me off." Joel exclaimed.

"Let's just stop talking about it. It's better to leave it be." Redd suggested.

"I'm not going back there. Good idea, Redd." Joel said as he crosses his arms and looks away.

"I wonder where Aaliyah is right now. Is she holding up okay? I want to see how she feels right now." David asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm right here." A soft voice said. The group of Inklings turn around to see Aaliyah peeking behind a wall.

"What are you doing, hiding behind there?" Mia asked.

"I'm hiding from a bully. She wants to hurt me." Aaliyah replied, her voice trailing down from every word she spoke.

"Could you speak up? I can't even hear you." Joel suggested. Aaliyah shakes a tiny bit.

"See?! This is what I'm talking about!" Joel screamed. Aaliyah felt ashamed, so she hid herself completely.

"Quiet." David exclaimed, getting a bit angry. This was surprising to Redd, since he never saw David get angry before. But he shrugs it off and walks to the wall.

"Hey, you need some more comfort than that." David said as he follows Redd. And even Mia comes as well.

"Ugh, been outnumbered... welp, time to do some Salmon Run." Joel said to himself as he walks to the Grizzco shop. Redd just chuckles at Joel's sudden leave, not at him, but just since it was sudden. Mia and David just raise an eyebrow at the sudden leave, but of course, that is not the topic right now.

"It's fine, Aaliyah. You can come out." Redd said softly. Aaliyah peeks once again, and she slowly walks to her friends.

"Umm... I'm sorry." Aaliyah apologized immediately. The Inklings were surprised by that.

"For what? You did nothing wrong!" Mia exclaimed.

"I can't even stand up for myself. That's why I'm weak..." Aaliyah confessed.

"I do agree that you need to learn to stand up for yourself, but don't EVER call yourself weak." Redd said.

"But... it's true." Aaliyah admitted.

"No it's not. Think positive, Aaliyah. Don't let other people tell you who you can and cannot be." Redd continued. Aaliyah gave a small smile and nods.

"I suppose so." The pink Octoling said. And then Marie walked towards the group.

"Hi, guys. News." Marie said.

"What's up, babe?" Redd asked.

"Are you seriously gonna starts calling her that?" Mia asked in an annoyed tone.

"Only sometimes! Geez, it's not a forever thing..." Redd groaned.

"Redd, you and Mia need to report to Cuttlefish Cabin. Gramps is having a meeting, and he needs you two to come." Marie replied.

"I'll be there ASAP." Redd said with a smirk.

"CAN I COME?!" David screamed excitedly. Redd managed to stifle a laugh from that excitement.

"I guess so... Agent 8 will be there as well, so make sure you get here, okay?" Marie said, and then walks away.

"You can invite Joel too if you want, David." Redd suggested.

"Oh, heck yeah I am! See you two there!" David yelled as he runs off.

"Would you like to come too, Aaliyah?" Mia asked.

"Um... maybe. I don't know if I want to." Aaliyah said as she twiddles her fingers.

"Come on, it'll be great! Redd and I can show you what they Squidbeak Splatoon is all about!" Mia offered.

"Okay..." Aaliyah said in a low voice.

"Alright then. Meet me at Octo Canyon, okay?" Mia said. Aaliyah responds by nodding, and then walks by her.

"Eager to come along, huh?" Redd teased. Aaliyah giggles with him.

"Okay. Let's go." Mia said, and they all make their way to Octo Canyon.

* * *

*scene change: Octo Canyon*

Redd and Mia arrived in their Hero Gear, where Callie, Marie, Caleb, and Cap'n Cuttlefish were waiting for them.

"Oh good! You two arrived!" Marie said with a smile.

"We were wondering where you two were. Hopefully not dead." Callie teased.

"I'm pretty sure you would know where I'm at if you call me." Redd said as he pulls out his squid phone.

"Dead." Callie said with a small smile.

"NO!" Redd screamed.

"Dude, lighten up. She's just joking." Mia said with an angry face.

"Her 'joking' is making fun of us." Redd exclaimed.

"No I'm not! I'm just messing with you!" Callie protested.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Agent 1!" Redd shouted.

"Agents, quit your yelling!" Cuttlefish commanded. They all stop their argument and look at the leader.

"Geez, and I thought I was crazy." Caleb muttered.

"I called you here for a very important meeting," Cuttlefish said, "we already know there's a problem waiting for us. Octavio has someone very powerful on his side, that stopping him would be more impossible then ever before. So if anything ever happens again, like if Agent 4 or Agent 3 or ANYONE else is teleported to another dimension, then you must let me know. We cannot afford anymore-"

He was interrupted when 2 more squids came. It was Joel and David.

"Sorry I'm late! Joel was about to go into a job, but had to stop because of me!" David shouted incoherently.

"Takes one to know one!" Joel yelled.

"Oooooooookay then..." Redd said quietly. He was confused by all of this right now.

"Well then... am I certain you want to join the New Squidbeak Splatoon?" Cuttlefish asked.

"What's that?" David asked.

"It's a group of people who battle the Octarians! I'm pretty sure you know Agent 4 is Redd, and even I do now, but we got other members as well," Cuttlefish replied, "Callie and Marie, my sweet granddaughters, are Agents 1 and 2, Mia is Agent 3, and... Caleb, named by Aaliyah, is Agent 8. We could use some more Agents. Why not?"

"I guess I'll join. It seems pretty fun." Joel said with a smile.

"And I will to! It would mean so much to Redd, since he is here as well!" David added excitedly.

"Congrats then! Starting today, I will announce you as new members of the Squidbeak Splatoon!" Cuttlefish shouted proudly.

"What are our nicknames?" Joel asked.

"Hmm... Joel, you will be Agent 7, and David, you will be Agent 9." Cuttlefish responded.

"7 and 9?" David asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm inviting Off the Hook to come as well." Cuttlefish said.

"Wow, are are REALLY gonna have an army!" Mia exclaimed.

And another person comes to them. This time it's Aaliyah.

"Oh. So... this is Octo Canyon?" Aaliyah said to herself as she looks around.

"What took you so long?" Mia asked.

"I... was a bit lonely. I had to come..." Aaliyah responded.

"Did someone pick on you?" Redd added. Aaliyah nods slowly.

"You poor thing..." David said in a sorry tone.

"Hello, young lady! Did you come to join as well?" Cuttlefish asked as he approaches her.

"N-Not exactly. I wanted to see how my friends are doing." Aaliyah said.

"Oh, I see." Cuttlefish responded, correcting his sentence.

"So... what is this place like?" Aaliyah asked.

"Well, allow me to tell you!" Cuttlefish said, and then gets into a rapping position.

"Please, don't start rapping again!" Caleb pleaded. Cuttlefish just sighed and face palms.

"I did want to offer you to come. You look like a nice, young lad that can help out." Cuttlefish complimented.

"I'm sorry, but... I can't fight!" Aaliyah confessed. Cuttlefish was so surprised by that, he almost tripped.

"What?! Why not?" Cuttlefish explained.

"I have a... traumatizing past. It just brings up bad memories..." Aaliyah admitted. She once again felt like she was gonna cry.

"Hey, octo. Listen here, lad," Cuttlefish said softly, "Ever since I met Agent 8, he is one of those rare Octolings that have been reborn from the Calamari Inkantation. I can tell you're a lucky Octoling that has always been good. We could use your help, even if you don't fight."

"I-I can't even stand up for myself. I always get bullied and hurt. No one would want to be with a dumb Octoling like me..." Aaliyah said as she looks away.

"None of that is even true though!" Redd whispered. Cuttlefish felt bad, and then he had an idea.

"Okay, how about this? I'll invite you to join the new Squidbeak Splatoon, not as an Agent... but as a supporter," Cuttlefish explained, "What that means is that you don't have to go on continuous missions all the time like Agents 1, 2, 3 and 4. You will instead stay here and communicate with your best pals in case anything goes wrong. Well?"

"Hm... I guess I will." Aaliyah said as she softly smiles. The other Agents cheer.

"Yay Aaliyah! You have confidence!" Redd cheered.

"I can't believe she agreed! I can't wait to tell her my missions later on!" Mia exclaimed.

"I'm glad she's coming along for the ride." Marie said.

"Definitely! We are into it now!" Callie cheered.

"YAAAAAAAAY! We are gonna go against all the bad guys!" David screamed.

"I suppose I'll give more chances." Joel said with a smirk.

"Welcome aboard! I'm glad you're coming along as a supporter." Cuttlefish said.

"Thank you. I would want to give you a hug for being so nice, but... considering your shape, I don't know if I want to." Aaliyah admitted. Cuttlefish opens his arms wide, still holding onto his Bamboozler.

"I'll take my chances." He said. Aaliyah smiles back and gives Cap'n Cuttlefish a gentle hug. The Squid Sisters give a cute "Aww!", while the rest look at the scene and smile.

 _"Today is a new beginning with friends."_ Redd thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so that's it for this chapter! There is definitely gonna be some more to this story! Keep up to date, and Stay Fresh! :)**


	3. Ranked CARP

**Let me ask you a question, my fellow squids/octopodes. Did you once get really hooked into an online match of Splatoon? You're trying so hard to win in a Ranked match, and doing okay so far? When suddenly...**

 **A parent: Come down for dinner!**

 **Their child: I'm in an online match!**

 **The parents says its okay for now. But a few seconds later...**

 **Parent: GET OFF THE SWITCH RIGHT NOW, AND COME DOWN.**

 **Child: *TRIGGERED***

 **We all had these moments once in our life, AND I FREAKING HATE IT }:(. Today is finally a Marie x Agent 4/Redd moment right here based off my note here. Stay Fresh! :D**

* * *

 _SPLAT_

Redd respawned back into the team base after getting splatted for the fifth time. Currently, he was in a match of Clam Blitz at Camp Triggerfish (REEEEEEEEEEE). His team color was dark blue, and the enemy team was green.

"Grr... they sure do know what they're doing." Redd mumbled. He saw a teammate respawn as well. It was David. For once, they were in the same match together.

"Come on, Redd! We have to keep going! We shall show them who's boss!" David exclaimed. Redd squidbags a little bit, telling David to join in with him. David starts to squidbag as well. After a couple seconds, they stop their partying and get back to the match.

"BOOYAH!" Redd screamed as he jumped off the launchpad and into the battlefield.

* * *

The opposite team was there waiting for them. They kept on covering turf, waiting for someone to come, so they can rek em.

Redd hid behind a wall, smirking while holding onto his .52 Gal, his main weapon he uses in Ranked.

"Time to get through this match." He said. He inks one spot, but the opposite team covers it back up.

 _Ding!_

His special was ready.

 _"Show time."_ Redd thought. He then equipped the Baller special. He rolls to where the other team is. They begin to back away.

"SURPRISE, MOTHER-NGYES!" Redd yelled. And then the Baller inksploded. The inksplosion left at least 2 of those people splatted. He grabbed a bleu Power Clam nearby, and begins to walk to the enemy basket.

"Oh carp!" Redd shouted. He spotted a member of the green team, and tried to splat him. The green guy goes down, but it wasn't Redd who splatted him.

It was David. He gave his friend a thumbs up. Redd then threw the Power Clam into the enemy basket, and more people from the blue team throw their own small clams into it.

"Niicce. Yeah, I think we got this." Redd said with a smirk.

"We must keep going on, Redd! Don't stop now!" David advised.

* * *

The timer was 10 more seconds. Redd saw an enemy teammate hold a Power Clam, and they were heading towards the blue team base.

Redd thought the time would just run out when they'd win. But nope.

 _Overtime!_

"OH MY COD, NO." Redd whisper-screamed. He then splatted the guy, but he already threw the Power Clam in.

 _SPLAT!_

Another guy on the green team splatted Redd. The clams were going on. And then...

 _GAME!_

The match is now over. Judd and Lil' Judd come to judge the match.

"Meow! (Let's view the winners, shall we?)" Judd said.

"Mew! (You got it!)" Lil' Judd replied. They both put their hands behind their backs to hold onto their respective flags.

And the winner is...

.

.

.

Judd falls over and Lil' Judd raises a green colored flag with the Inkling squid on it.

"Mew! (The green team won!)" Lil' Judd exclaimed. Redd just sighed, since he knew it was gonna happen.

"WHAT?! How did we lose?! We had the lead!" David shouted.

"Not exactly, Dave. Overtime happened, and the enemy team got the lead at the very last second." Redd explained. David now understood what happened, giving Redd a nod in agreement.

"Well, let's try again. Wanna do another match?" David asked.

"Sure, but first... I'm gonna pick a different weapon." Redd replied, and then walks back to a random place so he can pick a different weapon.

* * *

The next match begins. Once again, the match is Clam Blitz on Camp Triggerfish. Redd and David are once again on the same team. They are on the turquoise team, while the enemy team was the orange team. David once again had the Enperry Splat Dualies as his weapon, so now he takes a look at what Redd has as his weapon.

The Tri-Slosher Nouveau.

"Wow, I heard that weapon is really good." David complimented.

"I know. Now let's go rek some scrubs." Redd said with a chuckle. David laughed with him after that.

* * *

 _Later..._

The turquoise team is winning, 63 to 80. Redd has just splatted another person with his Tri-Slosher as he got onto the enemy base with 9 clams at his arsenal.

A transmission starts to occur.

 _"Redd, could you come here? I want to go on another lunch date with you."_ It was Marie.

"Can't right now. I'm in a match." Redd whispered. Marie sighs and Redd could _hear_ her facepalm.

Marie was also pretty upset by that. She would have a "nice" talk with Redd later on.

* * *

GAME! That match is over now. Judd and Lil' Judd come to judge the match.

And the winner is...

.

.

.

.

WHAT?!

Both of the cats forgot their flags, so they cannot judge the winner for today's Clam Blitz match.

"Meow, meow! (Oh, looks like we forgot our flags. Welp, no one wins this match here. Sorry." Judd said with a shrug. Everyone was beyond surprised right now.

"YOU GOTTA BE FREAKING SQUIDDING ME!" Redd screamed.

"Woah, dude. I think you need to chill for a bit." David advised.

"*sigh*... You're right." Redd said, calming down from this. And no one will ever know what happened from that match...

* * *

Once Redd exited the Battle Lobby, he was met face to face with an angry Marie.

"You disappointed me once again, Redd." Marie said as she made a pouty face.

"Come on, Marie! Don't be like that!" Redd exclaimed, "No one even won that last match since Judd and Lil' Judd lost their flags. You do know that battles are my thing, and I really enjoy them!"

"Why are you getting so worked up? It's just a game." Marie groaned. Redd got even more furious by those last 3 words.

JUST. A. GAME.

"Just a game, Marie? You know that this is my life!" Redd screamed, "We Inklings do this as a sport, and this is what I live for! Yes, I may suck at Ranked, cause I am only B- on Tower Control, Clam Blitz, AND Rainmaker! And only a B on Splat Zones... but Turf War?! BABY, YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE TURF WARS AS MY OWN THING! IT'S THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, BACK THE WOOMY OFF! And don't tell me it's 'just a game'. It's more than a game, Marie. IT'S LIFE."

"Geez, I was just saying things. No need to get so mad." Marie said.

"You were the one who started it!" Redd shouted.

"Oh my cod... Redd, please calm down." Marie demanded.

"Turf Wars are still my thing, Marie. You know that."

"It's just a ga-"

"DON'T SASS ME, AGENT 2!" Luckily no one else heard the outburst. Suddenly, Redd got knocked in the back of his head by a cane.

"Bucko, you really need to let off some steam. Prevent yourself from doing battles for the rest of the day." Cap'n Cuttlefish commanded. Redd looked behind him to see the New Squidbeak Splatoon leader. Cuttlefish was the one who hit Redd with his cane/Bamboozler.

"*long sigh*... Maybe you're right. I'm sorry, Marie." Redd apologized.

"It's ok, Redd. You just seemed a bit worked up, and you needed to calm down." Marie said.

"So, anyway... how about a little something to help you out?" Redd asked with a smirk. Marie was a bit confused by that.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she raises an eyebrow. And their lips came together. At first, Marie was surprised, but she soon melted into the kiss, and wanted to keep it going. Cuttlefish quietly cheered, and then walks away back to Octo Canyon to see how Callie is doing.

After some time, the two end their kiss and gasp for air.

"Now... how about that lunch date?" Redd asked.

"You got it, Redd. Let's go." Marie replied. Both turn into their squid form, and they use one of their tentacles to hold hands. They super jump to a nearby restaurant. Atleast their relationship is still keeping on.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Does anyone else hate that moment too? When you get angry from a video game? And then a person comes and says "it's just a game". Yeah, we are sentient beings on Earth that actually HAVE a living. I PLAYED SPLATOON 2 FOR ALMOST A YEAR! NONE OF MY PARENTS MUST _EVER_ DISRESPECT THAT! Ok, ok... I am calm.**

 **Anyway, what did YOU think of it? Please let me know just in case. And now that I have blown off some steam... I'm going to school tomorrow and protest saying that Splatoon is better than Fortnite by a LONG shot.**

 **Stay Fresh, my fellow squids/octopodes! :D**


	4. Marina's Chat Room

**Okay, I guess it is time for another little... hangout that the Squidbeak Splatoon is participating in. And it all starts with some cool stuff ;). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **since Marina's Chat Room is first gonna be in my fanfics starting here... let me just tell you the usernames for our wonderful characters.**

 **Mc Princess: Pearl**

 **DJ_Hyperfresh: Marina**

 **CraigCuttlefish: Cap'n Cuttlefish**

 **Agent 1: Callie**

 **Agent 2: Marie**

 **Agent 3: Mia**

 **SquidBits101: Redd**

 **PowerOfRap: Joel**

 **ICanHazMemez: David**

 **Agent 8: Caleb**

 **ShyOctoJerkie/ShyOctoCutie: Aaliyah**

 **For Aaliyah, it changes later on from one to the other. XD**

* * *

The squids were just sitting in their rooms. They had no idea what to do. Their day was almost over.

*beep*

They each got a notification. Redd was the first to notice this, but he eventually found some kind of invitation via his phone.

 **YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO MARINA'S CHAT ROOM. CARE TO JOIN?**

 **[ACCEPT] - DECLINE**

They all agreed.

 **Marina's Chat Room:**

 ** _*DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chat room*_**

 ** _*MC Princess has joined the chat room*_**

DJ_Hyperfresh: Hey! I got it working for all of us! How's it working for you?

MC Princess: Iz goin' good Marina! Gots to make sure everyone is invited.

 ***CraigCuttlefish has joined the chat room***

CraigCuttlefish: I HAVE JUST CAME ONTO THIS THING

CraigCuttlefish: BUT ONCE AGAIN, MY LETTERS ARE STILL BIG

MC Princess: Hit the caps lock key, cap. You have to learn this stuff.

CraigCuttlefish: Still learning it all, I'll be there in no time

 ***Agent 3 has joined the chat room***

CraigCuttlefish: Ah welcome aboard, Agent 3

Agent 3: Wow, cap. I didn't know you were into this stuff right now.

CraigCuttlefish: I'm still trying

 ***Agent 8 has joined the chat room***

Agent 8: Hi guys! I'm here!

MC Princess: Yo, 8! Things goin' good right now?!

DJ_Hyperfresh: We're glad to see you joining on this stuff now.

Agent 8: I'm glad as well, you're not the only ones.

 ***Agent 1 has joined the chat room***

 ***Agent 2 has joined the chat room***

Agent 2: Oh, wow. Back here again.

DJ_Hyperfresh: Wait. Again?

Agent 2: Remember that time? Gramps was the only one who saw me when 8 was still in the metro. I got to talk for a bit.

MC Princess: THAT WAS YOU?!

Agent 1: The one and only! Gosh, Marie is so great.

Agent 2: I wonder where Redd is? He said he'd be coming...

 ***SquidBits101 has joined the chat room***

SquidBits101: REDD IN DA HOUSE!

Agent 8: Please don't ever say that again.

Agent 3: I thought Agent 4 was gonna be your username, bro...

SquidBits101: Bah! It's too basic. This is REAL usernames, dudes! :)

CraigCuttlefish: What does that icon mean ?

MC Princess: Turn sideways, cap.

CraigCuttlefish: I'm still kinda confused, It doesn't mean anything

MC Princess: Try the other way.

CraigCuttlefish: Oh, I see now

Agent 3: Anyway, I have found this neat discovery I made.

DJ_Hyperfresh: What do you have for us, Agent 3?

Agent 1: I'd certainly like to find out!

Agent 3: It's a ancient human technique used for protecting yourself. It seems to be called: karate.

SquidBits101: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Agent 3: What?

SquidBits101: We already HAVE a way of protecting yourself. We have ink. Ink guns. Rollers, snipers, sloshers, other kinds of those.

Agent 3: It would still be good, though.

Agent 2: I mean, Redd has a point. We've used ink as our weapon for a very long time.

Agent 3: THIS ISN'T YOUR AGREEMENT TO MAKE, MARIE!

DJ_Hyperfresh: Hey, Redd. When are your friends coming on?

MC Princess: Probably never.

DJ_Hyperfresh: PEARL!

MC Princess: FINE! If you want me to get used to the Squid Bits, I will.

 ***PowerOfRap has joined the chat room***

 ***ICanHazMemez has joined the chat room***

MC Princess: Okay, who the shell is throwing the Splat Bomb on us.

PowerOfRap: I'm Joel, in case you were wondering.

ICanHasMemez: And David is ME! :D

CraigCuttlefish: Is that another icon

DJ_Hyperfresh: Let's just say it means he is happy.

Agent 1: Anyway, Marie and I are gonna wait for another request. If you need us, we're at Cuttlefish Cabin!

Agent 2: We'll see you two another time in this screen. Have a great day, and stay fresh.

 ***Agent 1 has left the chatroom***

 ***Agent 2 has left the chatroom***

DJ_Hyperfresh: If only they could've stayed for a bit longer.

MC Princess: Just let them do their job, Reena. They got stuff to do.

DJ_Hyperfresh: Don't call me that again...

 ***ShyOctoJerkie has joined the chat room***

ShyOctoJerkie: Hi guys... it's me...

SquidBits101: Aaliyah?

ShyOctoJerkie: ...

Agent 3: Please change your username.

ShyOctoJerkie: Why...?

PowerOfRap: You look like you're making fun of yourself.

ICanHazMemez: It won't be that hard, don't worry.

ShyOctoCutie: How's this...?

SquidBits101: Close enough.

PowerOfRap: Imma do Salmon Run. Feel free to join me, you guys.

ICanHazMemes: Up for a match of Turf War later?

PowerOfRap: You're on.

 ***PowerOfRap has left the chat room***

 ***ICanHazMemes has left the chat room***

DJ_Hyperfresh: Wanna join us at a party later on?

MC Princess: Yeah! We wanna invite everyone here!

CraigCuttlefish: SURE WHY NOT

MC Princess: Dude, caps lock again...

CraigCuttlefish: sure why not

SquidBits101: I'm in!

Agent 3: Yeah, I'll come!

Agent 8: Yes!

ShyOctoCutie: I don't know...

Agent 3: Come on, Aaliyah! It'll be fun!

ShyOctoCutie: Sure, okay... I guess I will...

SquidBits101: Yeah, you go, girl!

ShyOctoCutie: Redd, you're making me blush...

SquidBits101: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Agent 8: ...

ShyOctoCutie: ...

SquidBits101: I'm just messing with ya.

ShyOctoCutie: What does that even mean...?

SquidBits101: I'll tell ya later.

Agent 3: Suuurrree... Anyway, I'm gonna meet up with y'all at that party. Where to at what time?

DJ_Hyperfresh: Meet us at Pearl and I's apartment later on around 4:00 PM.

MC Princess: Catch ya later! Don't get cooked...

DJ_Hyperfresh: Stay Off the Hook!

 ***MC Princess has left the chat room***

 ***DJ_Hyperfresh has left the chat room***

CraigCuttlefish: i guess ill leave now

 ***CraigCuttlefish has left the chat room***

ShyOctoCutie: I guess I'll be there later... Caleb, wanna come?

Agent 8: I'll be there soon.

 ***Agent 8 has left chat room***

ShyOctoCutie: See you guys later... at the party... I guess...

 ***ShyOctoCutie has left the chat room***

Agent 3: See you there, Redd!

SquidBits101: Wanna not get hit? Be one with the Squid Bits!

 ***SquidBits101 has left the chat room***

Agent 3: Welp, see ya there.

 ***Agent 3 has left the chat room***

 ***CHAT ROOM DISCONNECTED***

* * *

Aaliyah was around the Square again. She was waiting for her friends.

"I wonder what this party will be about..." She thought.

"Well, look at what we have here." A male voice said. It was a male Inkling with yellow tentacles with part of it going down. And he had three other Inkling male friends with him.

"W-What do you want?" Aaliyah asked.

"You're an Octoling. And you're trying to corrupt our friends," The leader explained, "We don't want to let Octolings take over. Don't we, fellas?"

The other Inklings nodded.

"Well, I have some Inklings who think opposite, you know." Aaliyah considered.

"Those Inklings are wusses. They don't know better." The leader continued.

"..." Aaliyah stayed silent.

"Ooh, she grew silent all of a sudden!" One of the Inklings behind the yellow guy exclaimed.

"..." Aaliyah was still silent. The leader approached her.

"Hey."

"..."

"Talk to me."

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"I have friends, you know. They're very great." Aaliyah muttered. The bully got close to her face.

"Maybe someone should send you underground back where you belong, you filthy scum." The Inkling exclaimed. Aaliyah pushed the bully, and he fell to the ground. She got a little surprised by her action.

She began to run.

But the leader grabs her arm, preventing her from escaping.

"Eep!" Aaliyah shrieked.

"You're gonna regret that," The yellow Inkling exclaimed, "Take her down, boys!"

"YAAAAAAAAA!"They let out a loud battle cry, and they began hurting poor Aaliyah.

Aaliyah couldn't scream for help, her voice was too quiet to even be heard.

After a few minutes of that torture, the Inklings stop. They all laugh at her one last time before walking away.

Aaliyah slowly stood up, a couple bruises and a decent amount of blood. Some leaking from her nose and some on the left side of her face.

She saw the bullies just walk away from her without turning back.

"JERKS!" She screamed at them. And she walked back to her apartment.

* * *

"Where's Aaliyah at? And why are we looking here?" Callie asked as she and Marie entered Aaliyah's apartment. WITHOUT KNOCKING. How rude...

"She might be here. She's an introvert, so it's very likely she's here." Marie replied. They walked along this room, and they walked into the bedroom after a few minutes of looking.

Aaliyah was sitting on her bed, looking away.

"Hey, Aaliyah! There you are! We were looking for you." Callie said. Aaliyah slightly turned to look at them, but then she looks away again.

"You okay?" Marie asked. Aaliyah shook her head.

"Could you, um... turn around?" Callie asked hastily. Aaliyah turned around. She had her hands over her mouth and nose.

"Your, um... hands. Did something happen?" Marie asked. Aaliyah shook her head again. But it was a lie.

"You can show us. We won't bite." Callie said with a slight giggle. Aaliyah took her hands away, and the Squid Sisters got surprised by her bleeding nose and other ink(blood) around her.

Marie ran over to her, very concerned.

"What happened?" Marie exclaimed.

"Bullies..." Aaliyah said quietly.

"Oh, Aaliyah. Not again..." Marie muttered.

"I'm sorry..." Aaliyah apologized.

"It's not your fault, Aaliyah." Marie said.

"Yeah, bullies are no fun." Callie added.

"The rest are waiting at the party. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Marie suggested. And she and Aaliyah walks to the bathroom to clean the innocent Octoling's face.

* * *

Marie was using a cloth with PRODUCED water to wipe all the ink(blood) off. This water is produced, so it doesn't hurt Inklings and Octolings at all.

"Hey, Marie? Can I ask you a question?" Aaliyah asked.

"Sure." Marie replied.

"Um... about the bullies..."

"Hm?"

"The reason why..."

"Why...?"

"Is it because... because... because I'm... an Octoling?"

"What?"

"Is it because I am an Octoling that people hate me?"

"Some people are afraid of change and not ready to accept this yet," Marie explained, "Some Inklings are okay with Octolings moving in. Others just... don't. But don't let them do bad stuff to you. You decide for yourself of what you want to do and what you'll be in the future."

"Oh..." Aaliyah said, and then turned back to the mirror.

"Okay, I'm glad you know. Now hold still and keep quiet so I can wipe this blood off." Marie said.

"Ok..." Aaliyah responded.

* * *

 **A/N: So, produced water. THIS is now a thing in my fanfics. It's not gonna be OFTEN, but... I just really want Nintendo's answers of how Inklings and Octolings bathe and stuff like that if they DISSOLVE IN WATER. IT MAKES NO SENSE! :[**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it. More might come soon, so... see ya next time. Stay Fresh! :D**


	5. Protection

**Okay... phew. Another chapter for my stories. You might be surprised, you might not be ;). There isn't really anything huge going on in my life right now, and that is fine, as long as I keep making stories... for fun :D! Enjoy this next chapter of this particular story! :)**

* * *

*the next day*

In Octo Canyon, the Squid Sisters were just hanging around Cuttlefish Cabin. Redd was there as well, to give the girls some company while they're at it.

"So when exactly does this party start?" Callie asked.

"I asked Marina earlier, and she said around 3:00 to 4:00 PM." Redd explained.

"Well, that will give us some time to hang out. It just feels nice to spend some time with you, Agent 4." Marie complimented.

"I know, Marie. I feel the exact same way." Redd said as he caressed his girlfriend's cheek. This caused Marie to chuckle at that.

"But I thought Off the Hook said it was yesterday at night. I guess they didn't want it to be too late for stuff like this." Callie intervened.

"Yeah, same here. I thought everyone was waiting for us." Marie added.

"We all had plans," Redd said as he adjusts his own-designed cape behind his Hero Hoodie", "Joel, David and I were making our new song, Mia was on patrol with Caleb, and Aaliyah... was doing whatever she would do."

"Ah, I see now." Callie said, agreeing to the compliment. They continued to talk for a while about different topics, not that anything too personal or specific was going on, but it was still fine either way.

"So... what exactly do you plan on doing until the party?" Callie asked.

"Turf War, Salmon Run, Squid Beatz 2, and practicing my fighting skills as an agent." Redd replied while Callie rolled her eyes. Marie pulled the red Inkling closer to her.

"You do have enough spare time to be with me... right?" The lime green pop star asked.

"Of course." Redd responded, and then they kissed on the lips. Callie just giggles at it, but is quiet enough for the both of them not to hear it.

It was pretty quiet in Octo Canyon anyways, which is perfect for the three of them. No Octarians to get in their way, and they have all this free time to themselves. Agents coming over if they want, and when no one is wanted here, the three can just tell them to get the shell out of here.

"Hmm... it is around 12:00 PM. I'm gonna get us some snacks, if they don't have some already." Callie said, and then she turns into her squid form and leaves Octo Canyon. Redd and Marie just wave at her, but the black-haired Squid Sister didn't see it. Even if she did, she'd still appreciate it.

"Should we start getting ready as well, Redd?" Marie asked her boyfriend.

"Indeed we should. Let's get a move on." Redd replied. and he made his way to the manhole so he can leave. But...

"THERE THEY ARE!" A voice shouted. The two Inklings turned over, and they saw an entire army of elite (ONLY ELITE) Octolings. There was about 10 to 15 of them.

"Holy carp... what in the world?" Marie wondered quietly.

"Don't even think about leaving! Prepare to be splatted!" Another elite screamed at them.

"Not as long as I am still here!" Redd exclaimed, and he brought out is Hero Shot and twirled it around a little bit before getting into a threatening pose. The same elite Octoling that was talking earlier started to laugh at them.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Agent 4, what a surprise! You really think someone like you would be able to-"

 _SPLAT!_

She suddenly got splatted. The army of elites looked in surprise, and they saw that Redd threw an Autobomb at her while she was ranting.

"You were saying?" Redd teased as he smirked.

"GET HIM! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The army shrieked, and they charged towards him. Redd turned into his red squid form, and he super jumped high into the air. The Octolings tried to shoot him from above, but little did their Octo shots did anything to try and get him. As Redd was descending, he threw a Splat Bomb on the ground. It expanded, and the Octolings began to run.

 _SPLAT!_

One of them took the hit from the bomb, leaving the others shocked. Redd approached from behind, and he splatted two more elite Octolings with his Hero Shot.

 _"Heh, this is all too easy."_ Redd thought.

"Hey, Redd! Don't count me out just yet!" Marie shouted from across. She was still wearing her kimono, but she had her Hero Charger equipped.

"Come and join in on the fun!" Redd offered as he dodged another Octoling's sudden attack. Marie showed a toothy grin, and she began to take aim at the Octolings to help Redd get rid of all these intruders.

A couple minutes have passed, and the floor was all covered in red, green and dark fuchsia ink. There were only about 3 Octolings left. They were still pretty strong nonetheless.

Redd just splatted one of the three a few seconds later, due to the elite Octoling not being prepared for the attack.

Marie aims with her charger, but the two Octolings left grabbed her arms, forcing Marie to drop her charger.

"Uuuagh!" Marie yelped.

"You're coming with us, Agent 2." One of the elites said.

"You think your little friend will help you." The other said. Marie's eyes widened, she felt a bit terrified on what might happen.

Redd managed to look at the scene, and he got angry once he saw what was happening to his girlfriend.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" He screamed. He lunged over to the Octolings and immediately splatted one of them.

"YOU STUPID, IMPUDENT INKSQUIRT." The other elite exclaimed. Her grip on Marie went tighter as she began to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Redd shouted. He began to take chase.

"Let go of me, you Octoslob!" Marie exclaimed, trying to release herself from the grip.

"No can do. And there's nothing you can-" The elite teased, but then Redd approached in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Um... nowhere?" The elite said, giving a fake smile. Redd got angry, so he unexpectedly lunges himself at the Octoling, pinning her to the ground.

"N-No hard feelings?" The elite asked, begging not to be splatted.

"LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON MY GIRLFRIEND, AND I AM GONNA BURY YOU ALIVE, YOU FILTHY OCTOLING." Redd threatened, and then he pulled the trigger on his Hero Shot.

 _SPLAT!_

Redd watched the little octopus ghost fly high into the air. and into nothingness as she goes to the nearest respawn point.

"You okay, Marie?" Redd asked as he helps her up.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks." Marie replied.

"Hey, it's my job as an agent to protect my people." Redd said as he smiles.

"By the way, Redd. The threatening sentence," Marie said, "That was sarcasm, right? Cause I know sarcasm when I see it." She showed a small smile.

"Of course. I just said that so I can sound threatening." Redd responded.

"I see." Marie said with a giggle.

"Come, let's get a treat." Redd offered.

* * *

Back in Inkopolis Square. Redd was wearing his usual clothing, and Marie was still in her kimono so no one would easily recognize her. She was sitting at a small table across from Redd.

They were sharing a vanilla milkshake, the two of them having straws of their own, drinking the milkshake from two ends.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd want to share this with me." Marie complimented.

"I normally don't like to share. But considering that I saved you from those Octolings, and that I have seen it before, I wanted to do this." Redd replied with a chuckle.

"Wow. That's honestly pretty surprising." Marie said with her mouth wide open with surprise.

"Yeah, it's true," Redd explained, "Mia used to always get upset whenever I would say no to sharing. Sometimes we would wrestle in anger. But I'd always have an argument to fight back with, and both Mia and I would would always get in trouble."

"Oh gee..." Marie said as she rolled her eyes. Both managed to chuckle afterwards.

"Yeah, childhood memories. Some are good, and some are unforgettable and bad." Redd said as he day dreams.

"What are you thinking about?" Marie asked as she pokes his arm.

"Some things in my past. That's all." Redd responded.

"Okay. Well, I'm glad to be spending moments with you, Redd." Marie said with a smile.

"Same here, Marie. It's always the best to be with you." Redd replied. And they continue drinking their shared milkshake.

Mia was walking around the Square. She took a glance at Redd and Marie sharing a milkshake.

She immediately got mad from that.

"REDD!" She screamed.

"And this is the part where we run." Redd exclaimed with a sheepish laugh. Both he and Marie squid form and super jump away, talking their milkshake with them.

At least their relationship is still closer than ever.

* * *

The two ended up at the entrance to Redd's apartment now.

"So... did you like it?" Redd asked.

"Obviously. It was good." Marie replied. And they kissed on the lips once again. The kiss lasted for a while unlike other times. When they were done with the kiss, which lasted for, like, 45 seconds, they pulled away and a saliva trail was made from both of their mouths.

"Well, that was quite a kiss." Redd laughed.

"I don't think we did one THAT long yet." Marie added. They just cuddled afterwards.

"Well, we still have our milkshake. Let's finish this inside before it gets more like milk, shall we?" Redd offered.

"Sure, Agent Fo- Redd. Let's go." Marie said with a smile. Redd unlockes the door to his apartment, and the two go in afterwards.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, there we go, my friends XD. More will come some time in a week maybe. Possibly tomorrow or on Thursday, I don't know :p. Anyway, did ya like it? Stay fresh for more coming soon! :D**


	6. We're Here

**OOH, RULES ARE GETTING ON MEH NERVES THIS TIME }:[. Not that I would get into any specific detail. Let's start the next chapter now. Follow me of you're here for that. /:).**

* * *

*scene: Pearl and Marina's apartment*

The idols from Off the Hook were currently getting ready for the NSS's arrival here today.

"Is it time now, Mar?" Pearl asked.

"They should be here soon. We'll just have to wait." Marina replied. They already got everything set up. It was gonna be one heck of a night by the time this dang party is over. I mean, it's the group that saved the world numerous times.

Agent 3 saved Inkopolis Plaza, Agent 4 saved Inkopolis Square, and Agent 8 saved the ENTIRE WORLD. Even though that they must keep their identities a secret, they can at least share their secrets with the ones they trust the most. Ones that... don't blurt it out to people.

 _Ding dong!_

"I'll get it, Pearlie." Marina offered. She went over to the front door and opened it. The gang was all here. The Squid Bits, Mia, Aaliyah, Caleb, The Squid Sisters, and Cap'n Cuttlefish were all here.

"Ah, you guys came! Well, come on in, and we'll get things started!" Marina said happily.

"Thanks so much! We're glad to be here." Redd responded. He bowed as a way of respect, and Marina just slightly giggled.

"Huh. Considering you two are famous, you did a good job on your apartment." Callie complimented.

"Thanks! I really thought it was worth it." Pearl responded.

The rest of the group walked in. The walls were just a regular beige color, the flooring was gray tiled. There were some posters of Off the Hook, but not really much else aside from normal living room furniture.

"So... make yourself welcome here!" Marina insisted.

"Your apartment is... just as big as Redd's." Aaliyah complimented to the idols.

"How big is his exactly?" Pearl asked.

"It's... huge." Aaliyah replied.

"That doesn't help." Pearl said bluntly as she crossed her arms.

"Well... I have been there before as well, and I think it's huge in general because he spends a lot of time doing Turf Wars." Marie explained.

"I've been there too, Pearlie. He gave me a tour of it, and it was pretty big." Marina added.

"I give up." Pearl groaned.

* * *

*a whole tour later*

"So... what would all of you like to do?" Marina asked the group.

"Ehh... why don't you kids go have some fun? I'll just go practice some raps." Cuttlefish said.

"Well... I have been thinking of another new song. Joel, David and I thought of two." Redd responded.

"Yeah! We just performed "Lay The Ink Down" in public. Now we're still practicing "Inkling Dance Off." Joel added.

"Hmm... that seems cool." Mia said.

"We haven't gotten to learn much more about you, Mia." Marina said with a bashful smile.

"Yeah, there's not much about me honestly," Mia responded, "I really like to draw. And watch anime. Splatanronpa V3 is the best... except when the most underrated character who is also my 'son' DIED!"

"Wow. Anime person, huh? That's interesting." Pearl said with a smirk.

"I know, I like anime a lot." Mia replied.

"That's a good hobby to have. I'm a fan of... some anime." Marina added.

"What is Splatanronpa about exactly?" Caleb asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I don't know if you want to know." Mia said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Nah, it's fine. I can take it!" Caleb insisted.

"I don't like the sound of that." Aaliyah exclaimed, and then she walked away. But she turned around.

"I'm gonna explore around. Just to see what it's like." The innocent Octoling said, and then she kept on walking.

"So, anyways Caleb..." Mia started, and then she gave him a playful evil smile, "Splatanronpa is about these cephalopods that go into this high school, and a leader that is a murderous squid (Monokuma is a teddy, and personally, they wouldn't exist in Splatoon world XD) who makes them the victims in a killing game where the students have to go in trials and find out who is the murderer, then they get executed. There's a lot of blood and violence in there. Just a heads up."

Caleb's eyes were wide open. He was beyond surprised by that.

"WHO WOULD EVEN COME UP WITH THAT?!" He screamed.

"I dunno, but I like it. Some of it at least..." Mia replied.

"What do you mean, some of it?" Caleb asked.

"My favorite character died. That's why I stopped watching recent episodes." Mia responded.

"That makes sense." Caleb said.

"Okay, I think that's enough of this... Splatanronpa V3 for today." Marina said, showing an awkward smile.

"Seriously, Marina. If you don't like gore... I don't suggest watching it." Mia warned. Marina got a bit scared.

"I'll watch one episode to see." Marina exclaimed.

"Okay, well... my brother is there if you want to talk to him. I'm gonna draw if you need me." Mia insisted. She went over to a couch and she pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

Redd and Marie were sitting on the floor, talking about their relationship.

"So, Redd. What else do you have planned?" Marie asked.

"Do you think maybe... we should take things to the next step?" Redd suggested.

"Maybe? I'm... not too sure." Marie said.

"You're right. Maybe we should wait." Redd responded.

"Hey, you two. How long were you dating?" Marina asked as she walks to them.

"We've actually been dating for a while now. Those times we spend with each other are inkredible." Redd said with a smirk.

"We could've used other spare time as well... if _someone_ stops doing Turf Wars for most of the day." Marie said, glaring at Redd.

"Hey, you know it's a popular thing! I'm trying to keep my inkage up, you know?" The red Inkling exclaimed back.

"Hee hee... wow, you two arguing just like an actual couple." Marina giggled. This caused both of them to blush.

"Marina... why are you so obsessed all of a sudden?" Pearl intervened.

"I'm just wishing them luck, Pearlie. Hoping nothing will get in their way of their relationship." Marina whispered.

"Anyway... I'm gonna walk around as well. Hopefully no one is... there." Pearl said.

"I hope not. It's private." Marina responded.

"Yeah... now, Marie. Shall we continue on?" Redd asked.

"Yes indeed." Marie replied. And the held hands as they kept on walking.

"Hmm... I wonder where 8 is right now. Hopefully nothing here confuses him." Marina pondered, and then she left as well. Meanwhile, Cuttlefish was practicing his nonsense rapping, and Callie was doing her leaning against a wall while on her phone.

* * *

Aaliyah was still walking around the huge apartment. She was in awe, but then again, anything that would be considered interesting and huge would be awe to her.

"Big place. No wonder these two are well-known." She said to herself. She kept on walking, and she eventually found a door. It was blue with a yellow doorknob. On the center of it, it said "PRIVATE ROOM!".

Aaliyah went in anyway. She was curious to find out what's in the room.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" She asked. No one answered. It was pitch black. There was a light switch nearby, and Aaliyah immediately pressed it. What she saw inside was absolutely breathtaking.

There was a big stage with signs that show where Pearl and Marina stand on. There were stage lights that were turned off, but they were used to show pink and teal lights when turned on.

"Wow. Pretty." Aaliyah said in awe. But before she could bother to move any closer...

"YO!" A voice screamed. Aaliyah jumped a bit by the sound. Pearl was standing by the doorway with an angry look on her face.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Pearl exclaimed.

"Y-You... didn't exactly... tell me..." Aaliyah admitted, her voice getting more quiet with each passing sentence.

"Well, yes, but you still shouldn't be in here."

"Why?"

"It's private. I will not tell you."

"That's... not enough info though." Aaliyah continued. Pearl just got a bit more angrier.

"You know you're gonna get punished for that, right?" Pearl exclaimed.

"W-What?" Aaliyah asked. Pearl grabbed the innocent Octoling by one of her ears and took her back the the living room. Immediately, they were spotted by Marina.

"Pearlie? What are you doing?" She asked.

"This girl right here has been in our _private room_." Pearl replied angrily.

"Why though?" Marina asked some more.

"I... I just wanted to explore." Aaliyah said quietly.

"Oh, that's all? Oh, sorry then. We didn't know you were bored." Marina apologized. Pearl was baffled.

"Marina, are you serious?! She could've maybe stolen our stuff! Or found out our secrets!" Pearl shouted.

"Give her a chance, Pearlie!" Marina yelled back, "I forgot to tell you, the first time I met this girl, she had a terrible past. Her parents passed away, and she was physically abused by her older sister. Then she was raised at an orphanage, and she was still bullied a lot. Trust me."

"Why are you letting her go though?" Pearl asked some more.

"She's anxious and scared. Look, she even has the face of promising not to do it again." Marina said.

"Yeah, w-what she said. I promise I won't do it again." Aaliyah apologized.

"Grr... fine, but just don't go in that room." Pearl warned.

"I won't." Aaliyah said.

"Okay." Pearl replied, and she left. Marina just waved while Aaliyah just stared at her until she was gone.

"Why not go have some fun? There's lots to do here." Marina insisted.

"I don't have a lot of hobbies..." Aaliyah confessed.

"Okay. Well, you can come with me." Marina said. And she held Aaliyah's hand and they were walking along, wondering what to do.

* * *

Redd and Marie were currently in a guest bedroom, where they were kissing on the lips. Their tongues were dancing around as they embraced this wonderful moment.

After a few more seconds, they pulled away and wiped their mouths.

"You're not too bad at this, Redd." Marie complimented.

"You're not too bad yourself." Redd says a compliment back. And they just cuddled soon after. Their romantic moment will never stop right now. But of course, something had to ruin it.

"Ahoy, squiddos!" Cuttlefish was heard as he just burst open the door. Marie and Redd stopped their cuddling immediately and their faces flushed a deep version of their ink color.

"C-Can you knock?!" Redd shouted.

"Yeah, gramps! Some people are having private moments right now!" Marie yelled.

"Was just wondering what you were doin'," Cuttlefish said, "And also... dinner's gonna be ready in a couple hours. Plus, the Off the Hook gals are purchasing some dessert as well. They were wondering if you two got any ideas for any."

"Definitely ice cream. The three main flavors: vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry." Redd suggested.

"Aye, they're already having that." Cuttlefish responded.

"Okay, well... how about, uh..." Redd stammered. He had no idea what to think of.

"Gramps, suggest them to purchase brownies. That's a good one." Marie suggested.

"Good one, squiddo! That seems like a nice treat." Cuttlefish said with a wink.

"Yeah, brownies! That's a good suggestion. I agree with her on that." Redd interjected. Marie slightly giggled at that.

"'Kay, I'll be leaving now. Need to check on how Agent 3 is doin'." Cuttlefish replied, and he walked away slowly, he hands tightly held onto his cane/bamboozler.

"So... wanna do it again, Redd?" Marie asked with a toothy grin.

"We should stop for now. Let's check on how the others are doing." Redd replied.

"Hmm... I guess you're right. I mean, we shouldn't try to do this too much. There might be wandering eyes." Marie said. Redd laughed a bit. The lime green pop star decided to talk about another topic for now.

"How's your streak going on Turf War right now?" Marie asked.

"Pretty good actually. My Neo Splash-o-matic never fails to impress me. I'm very used to that weapon," Redd explained, "But sometimes I like to use the Kensa Splattershot Pro because I _love_ that Booyah Bomb special! It's probably the best special ever made."

"Hmm... I honestly like the Inkstrike. But with the new specials regulation... I can see why they're not used anymore." Marie said.

"True. Some of the specials are good, some are annoying, and some are... okay I guess." Redd replied, not too sure which ones to place on what.

"Heh heh... let's go hang out with the others. They'll need some company." Marie suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go." Redd responded, and they left the room. Redd gave Marie a little peck on her right cheek, and she didn't really mind at all. She just showed Redd a sarcastic grin, and Redd grinned back.

"Together, nothing gets in our way." Redd cheered.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry this took a while to get out, I just didn't have much time ;-;. I'll try to keep up with this, but it's a huge time that I should say: the total for this story is 10 chapters. We're getting there ;). Liked it? Tune in for more, and Stay Fresh! :D**


	7. DONUT mess with me, or else

**The Octo Oven... one of the most memorable parts in the boss fight (in my opinion at least) is... THE BREAD PUNS! :D**

 **I like Marie as always. Callie is just as great as her (I know there was a Splatfest, but no matter what... BOTH of them are the greatest ;]). I want to show her in a moment with her good ol' bread puns used in this party. Let's see in this chapter.**

 **P.S. SMASH ULTIMATE HYPE! LET'S FREAKING GOOOOOOOOOOOO! :D**

* * *

The dinner was ready. It had all different assortments of foods. Rice and beans, mac & cheese, sirloin steak, and much others foods that are technically used for dinner. And the desserts later on are being saved when this fantastic dinner is over.

"Oho! My, that sure looks delicious!" Cap'n Cuttlefish complimented.

"Yeah! We got some help from Mia since she has cooked some foods in her life!" Marina said with a giggle.

"Oh, gee. You're too kind." Mia responded bashfully.

"Dig in, everyone! We're definitely gonna be feeling it!" Pearl insisted with a huge grin.

"Oh, heck yeah we will!" Redd exclaimed. They all sat down at any chair they would want to.

"Come up and help yourselves! Anyone can get seconds if they finished their first meal first!" Marina called out. And a few seconds later, all the members at the party got in a single file line so they can get which food they like.

"Wow! All of it looks good, I don't even know what to choose! AAAAH!" David screeched.

"Calm down, bro. Let's just take our time and find out." Redd said with a small chuckle.

"You know... this kind of reminds me at the small party that Redd hosted when I first met him." Aaliyah said with a small smile.

"Does it really?" Redd asked.

"Of course," Aaliyah replied, "You were the first friend that I have made in a long time. And the one I... probably have kept the longest."

"Wait... thought you said that you had no friends up until you met me." Redd said a bit confused by this.

"Well... the ones who don't bully me... they just never talk to me because they think I'm depressed or sad," Aaliyah explained, "And those who I made friends with... I do something, and they immediately hate me."

"Geez. That's rough." David said, a bit sad by this.

"You sure you don't wanna try to make some new friends?" Redd asked.

"Don't pressure her, Redd. She's still shy, and she probably wants it to stay that way." Marie suggested to her boyfriend as she put some gravy on her mashed potatoes.

"I understand." Redd replied. He put some barbecue sauce on some ribs, and spread it around.

"I didn't know you liked that stuff, Redd." Joel complimented.

"I'm not a messy eater. This was all they had." Redd responded, chuckling a bit.

"Ah. I see." Joel said with a small nod. Once everyone got their food, they sat down in their respective chairs. Of course, Redd and Marie are sitting next to each other. Callie just giggled at bit at the sight.

"Look at you two, sitting next to each other like a couple truly would!" She cooed. Redd and Marie blush at the words from that.

"Callie! Do _not_ embarrass us right in front of everyone!" Marie whisper-screamed.

"What? I'm just kidding, Marie! I don't mean to be mean!" Callie exclaimed, putting her hands in the air.

"Just don't do it again... ok?" Redd said.

"I promise." Callie replied. Marie wasn't too sure. But honestly, who can really blame her?

"Well, let's eat, Redd." Marie suggests.

"Agreed." Redd replied.

* * *

 _At least several minutes later... maybe an hour at the most..._

The squids/octopodes finished their food. Some wanted seconds, even Pearl did since... you know, she's Pearl.

"Did everyone enjoy it?" Marina asked with a warm smile.

"Heck yeah!" Redd exclaimed.

"I certainly did." Marie added.

"It was pretty delicious." Aaliyah said with a cute smile.

Everyone else did a respond similar to it being good food.

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for... DESSERT!" Marina shouted. And she brought out a few different desserts, along with Pearl who was more than happy to oblige.

There was yellow and chocolate cake. And cheesecake as well. There was also ice cream: vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. There was also brownies like Marie suggested. There were cookies and s'mores and even custard and cupcakes.

"Oh my cod! It looks so yummy!" Aaliyah exclaimed.

"Try not to eat all of it, ok? At least _try_." Caleb suggested. Aaliyah just smiles and stuck her tongue out a tiny bit.

"Well, you can definitely tell I'm getting the ice cream." Redd said immediately.

"I'm going for the cake since I _love_ icing." Aaliyah said.

"Well, I'll be fine with whatever." Marie said with a shrug.

"You got it!" Pearl exclaimed with a smile and a wink. And she gave Marie a couple sugar cookies.

"Not bad." Marie said with a smirk. Pearl just laughed silently.

* * *

 _Some more minutes later..._

Everyone was all finished either way. Aaliyah attempted herself from eating to much so she doesn't get a stomach ache. Everyone else enjoyed it though. They all picked their favorites, and they ate it all.

"Well, thank you guys so much for coming! We really appreciate it!" Marina said with a bow.

"True dat! We enjoyed having some company from the one and only NSS!" Pearl chimed in.

"It's no problem at all!" Redd said. He gave one last wave, and everyone else waved back. Before Redd opened the front door so he can leave...

"Hey Redd!" Mia called out.

"Hm?" Redd hummed as he turns around.

"I forgot to mention. There's donuts here if you want to take one home!" Mia said with a smile.

"Nah. I'm saving my energy for some late night Turf Wars." Redd said, appreciating the offer, but declining it kindly. Mia seemed disappointed.

"Every time, and I'm not too sure why! You always do this!" Mia yelled.

"Hey, you never know... you _donut_ want to mess with me." Redd said with a playful smirk. Mia got even more angry. Marie seemed to notice this, and she showed a toothy grin as she approached her boyfriend.

"Hey, you never know... you might be _bready_ for some good puns." Marie said. Everyone got a bit confused.

"You deserve something _butter_ for all this, Marie." Redd said as he smirked back.

"Why are they doing puns?" Marina asked confused.

"It's definitely the _upper crust_ of our relationship." Marie responded.

"Please. You're being a little too _kneady_ for this, Marie." Redd said.

"Would you guys stop?!" Pearl screamed.

"Come on, Pearl. You're always _going against the grain._ " Redd chuckled.

"I can't take this!" Pearl screeched, and then she ran away. And Callie did too since she has seen this before some time in her life. Cuttlefish left so he can check on how they are doing.

"These people are definitely going _a rye_." Marie said, a huge grin showing.

"They're getting _crumby_ about it all." Redd added.

"AGH! This is getting REALLY annoying!" Caleb shouted, and then stormed out of the room.

"C-Caleb, w-wait up!" Aaliyah exclaimed, and she immediately followed her Octoling boyfriend.

"You can _crust_ me about anything related to bread puns." Redd said.

"Hey, look at that! You just _bread_ my mind!" Marie giggled.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Marina asked, now getting annoyed with the constant puns.

"This session is already _toast_." Marie replied.

"STOP ALREADY!" Mia screamed.

"Your attitude is getting pretty _stale_." Redd said, a bit of a roast voice afterwards.

"I have left the chatroom. Until this is done." Marina grumbled, and left without turning back.

"Of course. She is done _loafing_ around." Marie said, shaking her head slightly.

"Enough! It's getting annoying!" Mia yelled.

"When Marie and I are around, you're finding yourself in a _loaf or death_ situation." Redd snickered.

"Get out, or get _toasted_." Marie added. Mia growled before stomping her foot roughly.

"FINE! You don't have to have the donut, I don't care!" She screeched, and left the house while slamming the door in the process.

"I am the one and only bread pun queen, here with my bread pun king." Marie chuckled.

"Always and forever." Redd responded. And the two gave each other a high five.

* * *

 _9:00 PM: Redd's apartment_

Marie decided to stay over at Redd's apartment after having that little bread pun showdown. The two squids were changed into their pajamas.

"That sure was fun. We showed them all what for." Marie complimented.

"Sure was, Marie. It was amazing." Redd responded as he put his Neo Splash-o-matic down on the small desk next to his bed. He has just been back from some late-night Turf Wars like he said he was doing later on.

"Remember back when you were fighting the Octo Oven? When I told all those terrible bread puns?" Marie asked.

"They were amazing, I couldn't even stop laughing. They were so cringy, and yet they were amazing coming from you." Redd compliments, smirking a bit. Marie giggled and blushed.

"You actually did like my puns. I appreciate your carefree attitude, Redd." Marie thanked. Redd got closer to the lime green pop star.

"And I will always keep it that way." He replied. He kissed Marie passionately on the lips, and she gladly accepted it to no end. It stayed like that for a few more seconds.

"Now we should get some sleep. It's gettin' late." Redd suggested.

"Sure thing, my bread pun king." Marie said while smirking.

"If you're _bready_ or not, I'll remember lots of these puns." Redd joked. And they both laughed.

"Best. Moment. Ever." Redd said with a happy sigh, and he lays down on the bed, covering himself up with the blanket.

"Good night, Redd." Marie said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, Marie!" Redd replied, and he closed his eyes so he can drift to a sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I wish those puns for stop _loafing_ around with me! XD**

 ***gets an 8-ball thrown right at me***

 **Ouch! What was that for?! }:(**

 **Random dude: ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS ALREADY!**

 **Okay, okay! Fine!**

 **But that's it for this chapter fellows. Next time, I will finally finish "The Switch Power", then start my Withered Flower sequel :D! Stay Fresh, everyone! See you next time here in Inkopolis...**

 **and on the Smash battlefield when I get Smash Ultimate for Christmas!" :)**


	8. NSS Beach Break

**Wow, 8 reviews, and one of them is just me XD. Guess it is finally time to upload a new chapter to this. Only 3 more to go, including this one! Let's get right into it. ;)**

* * *

 ***the next morning, 7:00 AM***

The sun was out, sending its sun rays right from the window into the inside of the building. The sun was right next to Redd while still asleep, so he shut his eyes tighter so he can continue his sleep.

It fails badly, so Redd forced himself to wake up. He slowly sat up from his bed and yawned. He climbed out of bed and looked outside. The sun was bright, and it seemed like it is a warm day out today.

"Ah, what a beautiful day outside today." Redd said to himself. He then decided to check the temperature just to be safe. His squid phone was charging. He does it every night so he makes sure it doesn't lose battery slowly as the day was going on. Redd took his phone out of the charger, and then he opens up the weather app. VERY warm day out right now. At least 85 degrees fahrenheit.

"Wow. So it IS a great day today. Perfect day for basically anything, really." Redd continued talking to himself. He walks to the bathroom so he can get ready for today.

After brushing his teeth and putting on his usual set of gear, he goes to the kitchen to make some breakfast. And of course, he remembers that Marie was sleeping with him last night.

"Hmm, let's see... what kind of breakfast food does Marie like?" Redd thought. This kind of embarrassed him since he knows Marie very well since they started dating.

"Eh, I'll just make pancakes." Redd thought some more. And he decided to make them home made. He wasn't the best at it, but he was still pretty good at making some.

 ***20 minutes later***

Redd made the pancakes. He already set up 2 plates with the breakfast food, along with a fork, a knife, and a small glass of orange juice, with no pulp, each. Just in time, Marie walked to the kitchen, yawning. She was still in her lime green long pajamas.

"*yawn*, Good morning, Redd." Marie greeted.

"Good morning, Marie! I made breakfast!" Redd greeted with a huge grin on his face. Marie showed a big smile.

"Wow. Thanks, Redd. You really have outdone yourself." She complimented.

"Thanks, Marie. It really means a lot," Redd said, "I know you aren't really the morning type of person, so I decided to do this out of generosity.

"Well, I still think you did a good job either way. Even if if was bacon and eggs... I still think you would do good." Marie continued.

"Guess we can start eating now. Then you can go and do your morning routine so we can go out and do stuff today." Redd explained.

"And indeed we will." Marie replied with a smirk.

* * *

 ***more time later***

At Cuttlefish Cabin after this time. Redd, in his Hero gear, was practicing fighting using the training dummies nearby. Callie and Marie were watching him. With smiles on their faces because they enjoyed being around him.

"The guy has really been keeping his Agent reputation high." Marie complimented.

"Yeah, he sure has." Callie added. Redd didn't hear them since he was busy firing ink from his Hero Shot at the dummies. After lots of time has passed, Redd stopped for a minute to catch his breath.

"Phew! Man, that sure was quite the workout." Redd said to himself as he wiped his forehead to get some sweat off.

"You sure took some time to do that, Redd. I think you're getting better by the day." Marie compliments her boyfriend.

"You really think so?" Redd asked.

"Positive." Marie replied.

"You think we should take a break? Not much is going on right now." Callie insisted.

"Aye, that is true." A voice said. It turned out to be Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Gramps!" Marie and Callie shouted simultaneously.

"There hasn't been much threats going on. How about the entire New Squidbeak Splatoon goes on a break for some time?" Cuttlefish suggested.

"But... where exactly should we take a break?" Callie asked.

"Oh! How about we go to the beach?" Redd suggests.

"The beach? That sounds pretty good." Marie said.

"We need some time to warm up, and maybe also cool down a tiny bit." Redd explained.

"How about it then, Gramps? Let's go to the beach." Callie said.

"Aye, good choice, squiddos! We'll meet up at the beach then." Cuttlefish cheered.

"Sounds like a plan, my man." Redd said with a grin and a wink.

"Okay, get ready, agents! Tell the others we are going to the beach." Cuttlefish reminded.

"I already got my phone with me, so I will call them right now." Redd replied. He pulled out his squid phone and began to call some of his friends about the quick update on a break.

"Guess we better get ready then, Cal." Marie said.

"Sure thing." Callie responded. While Redd is calling the rest of the members, Callie and Marie leave for now so they can get ready for this small trip.

* * *

*time later*

*scene: just... some nearby beach*

The entire NSS was here at the beach. Except Pearl and Marina. They had lots of work to do regarding Inkopolis News and such. And it seemed like Aaliyah and Caleb are late since she isn't here yet.

"Well... here we are, squiddos." Cuttlefish said. It looks like a normal beach. Lots of sand. Seashells further in the water. And the ocean of course. Where Inklings and Octolings cannot go in because water is poisonous to them.

"Alright, so. I guess we are ready." Redd responded.

"I got a beach ball right here! We can play some volleyball!" Callie exclaimed happily.

"Volleyball, eh? I hope y'all know how to play." Mia said with a smirk.

"Well then... let us get our clothing style ready, and we can start." Redd suggested.

And they heard more voiced behind them.

"G-Guys! S-Sorry we're late!" Aaliyah called out. She and Caleb were running at them, holding a small bag that held... something.

"W-We were shopping. That's all." Caleb said, panting between breaths since he was running so fast.

"I guess we'll get ready then." Joel said.

"Sure thing!" David replied.

 ***more time passing, a tiny bit though***

Lots of people were changed into different clothing in the beach vacation. Redd was dressed in a black shirt and red swim trunks. Callie wore a pink bikini while Marie wore a green one. Joel wore swim trunks with orange and blue stripes. David wore a plain green one. Mia was dressed in a rainbow one-piece swimsuit. And Cuttlefish... just wore his regular clothes (the one he wore in Splatoon 1).

And soon, Caleb and Aaliyah came to them. Caleb just wore black swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Aaliyah wore a one-piece magenta swimsuit. Of course, she felt kinda embarrassed since she never wore this kind of clothing in her life.

"Well then. I guess we're all ready." Redd said with a grin.

"Ready for what?" David asked.

"We're gonna play volleyball, of course!" Callie cheered.

"Oh. That sounds fun." Joel said with a small smile.

"Let us all separate in teams!" Callie continued.

"At least we're all ready." Mia said.

"Yeah... u-um... I'm gonna... sit this one out." Aaliyah said quietly.

"What? Why?" Callie asked.

"I'm not sporty..." Aaliyah replied.

"That's fine. You don't have to if you don't want to." Redd said as an attempt to reassure her.

"So then... what _are_ you gonna do?" Marie asked.

"I dunno." Aaliyah responded.

"You're feeling kinda embarrassed, Aaliyah. I feel like something is bothering you." Caleb said, pointing out something. Aaliyah blushes a tiny bit.

"W-Well... um... I just feel nervous in this type of clothing. I don't see what the point is of wearing it if we can't even swim..." She explained.

"That depends on how you think of it." Callie said.

"How?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'm not too sure." Callie replied. Marie face palms.

"We should get started." Redd suggested.

"Agreed." Mia replied.

* * *

Most of the NSS members split into 2 teams of 3 people. Redd, Joel and David were on the left side. Mia, Callie and Marie were on the other side. The ball they were using to play is like a rainbow beach ball, but it was smaller and more heavier.

Aaliyah and Caleb just stood there as the audience. They were pretty much glad to see their friends having fun. Caleb would've loved to participate, but then it would be an unfair number of team mates on one team.

Plus, he wants to make sure Aaliyah is safe, considering her many bullying issues that happened to her.

And Cuttlefish was just resting on a beach chair.

Aaliyah looked at her friends playing their game, and she just smiled at the sight. Then she got back to doing her own thing. She had a purple shovel and a pink bucket. She used the shovel to dig up some sand, and then put some sand in the bucket. She kept on doing that until the bucket was full.

When the bucket was full, she flipped the bucket upside down and put it on the sand. She pats the bottom of it a couple times. When she raised it up, she smiled at the result. A tiny cylinder sand castle.

"What's that right there, Aaliyah?" Caleb asked.

"It's a sand castle." Aaliyah replied.

"Can you tell me what this 'sand castle' is?"

"Well, it's a... thing. You make it by putting sand into this bucket. Then you flip the bucket upside down, pat it a few times, and then you get a sand castle like this one."

"And you did this before?"

"A couple times, yes."

"But I thought you said you never been to a beach, and you felt embarrassed in a swimsuit."

"I did. But I had a sand box in my back yard when Jenny and I were little." Aaliyah said.

"Oh. So that's why you are familiar with it." Caleb responded. Aaliyah gave a nod as a response.

"I'm glad you are having fun, Aaliyah. Even when you aren't very sporty." Caleb said with a smile.

"Thanks, Caleb. I... really appreciate it." Aaliyah said with a small blush. She took her attention back to her friends, who were still playing volleyball.

"Another point for us!" Redd cheered.

"Oh my cod! You guys are... really good at this!" Mia exclaimed.

"We didn't even practice. I wouldn't say we're good. Just average." Joel explained.

"I guess you could say that." David responded.

"Let's get back into it! Break time is over!" Callie shouted. Every chuckled at Callie's outgoing yell.

"We are, Cal. Don't worry." Marie said. She grabs the ball and shoots it high into the air. When it comes down, she hits it with her palm, sending it to the other side.

"Wow. They sure are good. I've never seen this 'volleyball' game before." Caleb complimented.

"Oh yeah... your amnesia. It's pretty fun as long as you practice." Aaliyah replied.

"Maybe another time when we go to this beach again." Caleb said. And he continued his sight at the game his friends were playing.

* * *

 ***more time later...***

The girls ended up winning by a close call. 14-15 points.

"Hey, we won! That was awesome!" Mia cheered.

"What a nice game!" Callie added.

"Good job, girls. You did great." Redd said as he was applauding for them.

"You're cheering for them as well?" Joel asked.

"It was a game for fun. Plus, I'm not really the best at volleyball. Turf War, I am fine with. Just not this." Redd replied.

"Understandable." David said.

"Did you have fun as well, guys? Our nice little experience for our break?" Marie asked.

"Yeah. We _definitely_ needed it." Joel responded.

"I feel kinda bad Aaliyah and Caleb didn't want to participate." Mia said as she put her hand under her chin.

"I felt fine making sand castles. It's just something I liked doing." Aaliyah replied with a cute smile.

"As long as you had something to do. That certainly is something good." Redd complimented.

"It is. Aaliyah also showed me how to make some." Caleb said.

"That's great! We all had fun! _Lots_ of fun!" Callie cheered.

"Everyone ready to go?" Cuttlefish asked as he woke up from his nap.

"We'll just have to change first. Just give us some time." Mia replied. Cuttlefish nodded, and he walks away so he can just do... anything he would normally do.

"Great game, y'all. We'll definitely have to do it again sometime." Redd said.

"Maybe another day, whenever we have another break." Marie responded.

More time later, everyone changes back into their regular clothes and put on their shoes, and they were all ready to go.

Breaks are definitely something worth waiting for, even after long work days as an agent.

More adventures will come for our group.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, welp, that's it for this one. We are almost done. And let me tell you right now... something interesting is gonna happen with Redd in the last chapter ;). What is it? I cannot tell you. You'll just have to wait for it.**

 **Stay Fresh, everyone! See you another time! :D**


	9. Squid Bits Time to Shine

**Second to last chapter is here! I'm so glad about it, and I already know the plot for the next story :D! But for now, I already have what I have for this chapter right here.**

 **Now enjoy it all! ;)**

* * *

*the next day, 11:00 AM*

*scene: Ruins of Ark Polaris*

Redd just got done going through the last wave of Salmon Run at the newest stage that Grizzco employees discovered: Ruins of Ark Polaris. The last wave was the special Glowflies event, but Redd and 3 other random teammates were prepared enough to get through the last wave.

When that was done, Redd and the other 3 people were partying with squidbagging... or octobagging if that teammate was an Octoling.

 _"That's enough for today. Now head back to the boat."_ Mr. Grizz said over the intercom. The people turn into their squid/octopus form, and they super jump back to the boat.

* * *

*back at the Grizzco shop*

"Now that's a great wave right there, kid." You really nailed it today, didn't ya?" Mr. Grizz complimented everyone. They all gave a salute as a response.

"Now your points are in. If you have enough points for a bonus, please wait outside the shop." Mr. Grizz reminded. Everyone nods, and then they leave the shop. They change out of their Grizzco outfits and clock out, and everyone either leaves to do their own thing or they wait outside the small place outside the shop where people can collect their daily bonus.

Redd, along with one of his teammates, wait outside the small shop in front of the Grizzco entrance, where the bonuses await them. After a few more seconds of waiting outside on this beautiful day, small spheres come to them. Redd grabs some of them, and inside, they hold different prizes from each of the spheres.

"Heh, nice." Redd said to himself. He got a couple coins and tickets, along with the monthly gear, being the North Country Parka. Redd walks to a small table and sits down on one of the chairs.

"Now I gotta get prepared for today." He says. He pulls his squid phone from his pocket. He opens up the texting app. One of the contacts being a group chat the involves him, Joel and David.

"I'm glad I got the chance to make this group chat. How else would I be able to keep the Squid Bits reputation on?" Redd snickered a bit as he kept on talking. He texted his friends that they were going to do a concert at 8:00 PM today.

His pals agreed with it. Redd could tell David seemed a little nervous since he only texted back a few words unlike Joel did. After all, David sometimes manages to get kind of scared at times. A concert can definitely be one of them.

"Alright, now... what should I do?" Redd got into a thinking pose. As he was thinking, he saw Caleb walking by.

"Oh! Hey, Caleb!" Redd greeted as he waves his hand in the air, trying to get his attention. Caleb notices and walks to him.

"Hi, Redd. What are you doing here?" Caleb asked.

"I was just thinking. I recently just finished my shift at Grizzco, the shady shop over there." Redd replied as he pointed to the shop.

"Oh, I see."

"And I'll also have to ask... what are you up to on this fine day?"

"Just getting some fresh air. I really need it after all that time I spent in the Deepsea Metro."

"How's Ali doing?"

"Aaliyah? She is doing fine. She's actually getting ready to apply for a job." Caleb responded. This made Redd surprised.

"Really? What kind of job?" He exclaimed.

"It's at a local bakery. For some reason, her sweet tooth is... very strong. Desserts are her main thing." Caleb said.

"That's true. Aaliyah _does_ like to eat sweet treats." Redd replied.

"That girl would definitely have to help herself though. She could probably get ill if she keeps it up." Caleb warned.

"Don't worry, Caleb. She knows that. I know deep inside she is a smart girl," Redd insisted, "Yeah, the orphanage she was raised at didn't have enough money for school from what she told me. But you know... I'm her friend, and you are too. We're here to help."

"You're right. She can learn lots of stuff. Baking is one." Caleb said with a smile.

"But not math. Math is not one of her best things, I know that. Simple math is fine, but complicated math... that's a _completely_ different story." Redd explained. Caleb chuckled at that.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you later at 3:00 PM. Trust me, you _don't_ want to miss this." Redd insisted.

"I'll be there," Caleb said, but he frowned once he didn't know that one point, "Wait... where _do_ you want to meet me at?"

"Just near Deca Tower. That's fine." Redd replied. Caleb nods, and he begins to walk away.

"Bye, Redd! I'll see you later!" He said with his arm high into the air.

"Yep, see ya! Tell me how Aaliyah does with applying for the job!" Redd called out.

"I will!" Caleb yelled back before completely walking away in the distance. Redd sighed with a smile on his face, since he had a long shift at the Grizzco job.

* * *

 ***later***

 ***scene: Aaliyah's apartment***

Caleb was laying down on his couch, waiting for his friend to come back.

 _"I wonder how Ali is doing with that... application."_ He thought. Then he heard some footsteps. Then the sound of the doorknob clicking. The door unlocks and opens, and on the other side was Aaliyah with a big smile on her face.

"Oh! Aaliyah, you're happy!" Caleb said as he begins to smile.

"Yes I am! I got in the job!" Aaliyah said gleefully.

"You did?!" Caleb exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yes, I did! I almost thought I didn't get in! The boss _was_ kinda sketchy with my shy personality... but he smiled and said 'It's not a big deal!'"

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"I did kinda want to boss to hire you too, but... first, you need some practice. And secondly, I don't know if he'd want to people wanting for hiring as well."

"Speaking of which... _can_ you teach me how to bake someday? Since we're friends and all?" Caleb asked.

"Of course I will! I actually taught myself how to bake cakes, cupcakes, _and_ brownies. It will be my honor to teach you." Aaliyah replied with a small smile.

"Thanks, Aaliyah." Caleb said, but then he heard rapid beeping from his phone that he got recently from Pearl and Marina.

"What's up?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'm going to meet Redd. He says he has a surprise for me right now. It's 2:58, and I don't want to be late." Caleb responded.

"Okay. I'll stay here. Call me if you need me... even tough I can't really do much to help, especially in fights... okay?"

"Sure. Bye, Aaliyah!" Caleb said, and then he turns into his octopus form and super jumps away.

* * *

 ***scene: Inkopolis Square***

Just as expected, Redd was near the entrance of Deca Tower. Redd shows a toothy grin once he saw Caleb walk up to him.

"Ah, Caleb! Glad you were able to make it!" He greeted.

"Hi, Redd. So... what's the surprise?" Caleb asked.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Redd reminded.

"Okay." Caleb said, and he closes both of his eyes, and his hands were out. He felt something land on both of his hands.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." Redd said. Caleb opens his eyes, and he was confused on what he saw. It was a yellow ticket, and on the front of it was black silhouettes of Redd, Joel and David in a rainbow background with neon lights.

"What is this?" Caleb asked.

"This is a ticket to a Squid Bits concert." Redd replied.

"Squid Bits? What's a Squid Bit?"

"A group of music artists. The person on the left is Joel, and the person on the right is David."

"Oh, your friends?"

"That's right!"

"Glad they're in a group! Then who is the person in the center?"

"You're looking at him."

Caleb's jaw dropped to the floor and he literally fell backwards.

"OH. MY. COD!" Caleb screamed.

"Surprised? I certainly ain't. We have a decent number of fans who like our songs." Redd replied.

"I WANT TO COME!" Caleb shouted.

"Everyone is. My sister is as well. Also... the Squid Sisters will do a little bit of a cameo of a song you might know when the concert starts." Redd explained.

"What song? What song are the Squid Sisters doing?" Caleb pleaded. Redd smirked.

"Calamari Inkantation." He responded. Caleb nearly fainted. After all, that one songs itself freed Caleb from his hypnotized state and stop working for Octavio. He did have to fight Agent 3 in the process, thus leading to him stuck in the Deepsea Metro with no memories.

"So, about that ticket... you use that to get in. I've also made some reserved seats for you, Mia, and Aaliyah as well. That way you have front row seats!" Redd explained.

"Redd, thank you so much! I will definitely be there, just you wait!" Caleb yelled.

"Here, take an extra ticket. Give it to Ali when you get home." Redd said as he tosses another ticket. Caleb catches it just in time.

"I'll be there at the concert!" Caleb shouted happily as he walks away.

 _"And now to get prepared."_ Redd thought.

* * *

 ***later again***

It's now 7:55 PM. Inklings and Octolings were gathered around a nearby stage concert in the Square. Inklings and Octolings were gathered around, waiting for the Squid Sisters and the Squid Bits on the stage. The curtains were closed, and fans were eager to find out.

In the front seat row, in the center of it was Redd's best friends there. Aaliyah was standing in the middle, Mia was on the left and Caleb was on the right.

"I remember the time when Redd and I saw the Squid Squad back at my old home. This time, it's gonna be _amazing_ to see my twin brother up close!" Mia squealed.

"This is gonna be cool. I'm seeing a Squid Bits concert!" Aaliyah cheered.

"Live up to the excitement! Everyone knows it's cool!" Caleb yelled excitedly.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming today,"_ A voice said as it was heard throughout the many speakers, _"We're all glad you're here to see an amazing sight and sweet tunes for your ears. For the start, I present to you... the Squid Sisters with their famous song, 'Calamari Inkantation'!"_

Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. The curtains opened as many neon pink and green lights were filled. Callie and Marie were on the stage, saying hi to everyone while doing their 'stay fresh' pose.

And soon, they started singing Calamari Inkantation.

Ya weni marei mirekyarahire  
Juri yu mirekerason

Kire hyari yoriherahe nyurahera  
Nunnyura unera yurawera nyimerani

Chopperipo shurashurafe  
Nannyurunire nifaferahi

Nannyuruni weranira shuraharahi  
Nyurunirehara fe fe fe

Ya weni marei mirekyarahire  
Juri yu mirekerason

Kire hyari yoriherahe nyurahera  
Nunnyura unera yurawera fimera

Na nire jute mirekyaraherya  
Nire yu mirekerason

Kire hyari nuriherahe nyurahera  
Nunnyura unera yurawera fimerani

The song ended. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"That song... it's so... memorable." Caleb sighed happily.

"And that's not all! Redd and his buddies are here to give it some more enthusiasm!" Mia said with a big smile.

"Thank you all for hearing our introduction song here today!" Callie called out.

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for... the Squid Bits are coming right now!" Marie added. And they got prepared for something everyone knows about. Except Caleb since he never seen the Squid Sisters live either.

"Until next time..."

"STAY FRESH!"

Their signature pose was held for a few seconds before they walked away as everyone clapped. They kept on clapping as the Squid Bits made their way to the stage, each of the members waving to thousands of people.

"Wazzup, everyone! This is Redd here, reporting as the lead singer for the Squid Bits!" Redd greeted, "With my backup singers here to spread cheer to everyone of of you squids and octopodes... we'll be sure to make our songs one of the best you have every heard!"

Everyone claps as a result.

"O-Oh gosh... c-can we do this, Redd? We have many songs to do, I don't know if we can do it." David whispered, a little bit scared.

"Don't worry, dude. We can do this. Just sing. That's all ya gotta do." Redd explained.

"Give it your best shot." Joel said with a thumbs up. David nods and smiles.

"Now, let's start off with our successful first song... 'Squid Melody!'" Redd insisted. Everyone cheers.

* * *

Time passes. The Squid Bits sang Squid Melody, along with 'Let's Paint the World', 'Lay the Ink Down', and their recent one: 'Inkling Dance Off'.

But the last song was something no one expected:

It was 'Now or Never'. And this variation showed a mixture of pop and rock. Everyone was surprised by it, but they cheered, clapped and screamed loudly.

"That's it for today, everyone!" Joel said with a big smile.

"Until next time..." Redd started. He, along with Joel and David, did their signature pose.

"Wanna not get hit? Be one with the Squid Bits!"

Everyone cheered some more. Caleb was almost out of breath, and Aaliyah was in awe. Mia was also very happy to actually see her brother, along with his friends, perform in front of many people.

* * *

The Squid Bits members were in front of the stage entrance, giving people high-fives, complimenting them, or signing their fans autographs.

Redd was shocked when he felt Mia hug him.

"That was awesome, Redd! You did great out there!" She complimented.

"I did the best I can. It was all worth it." Redd sad with a shrug.

"Those songs were great. How do you come up with such heavenly tones?" Caleb asked Joel.

"I dunno. Redd comes up with the title and tone, then David and I do a practice for what the beat will be like." Joel replied.

"It was awesome! I feel like I'm gonna pass out!" Aaliyah said with a giggle.

"Same! Passing out is one thing I'd do after a big day like this!" David added. And both him and Aaliyah pass out. Mia, Joel, Redd and Caleb laugh, since they knew they were playing around. Especially knowing they got up immediately upon hearing the laughing, joining in as well.

This is one day no one oughta forget in their life.

* * *

 **A/N: Yas, it is done! Squid Bits and Squid Sisters rule, and ya can't deny it (You can cause that's your opinion XD)! The last chapter is being made. I'll try to have it out sometime. Stay Fresh everyone, and see you next time in much more awesomeness! :D**

 **P.S.: SMASH ULTIMATE IS AN AWESOME GAME. Of course it is since EVERYONE LIKES THIS GAME, INCLUDING ME. :)**


	10. 3 point 141592653

**Here it is. The last chapter. I have been waiting for this story to finally be done so I can finally work on the next story that I already have an idea on what it will be about :D.**

 **And a new character will be introduced in the next story. But all you guys will know for this one... is that the next story I make will follow after the final chapter of this story. ;)**

 **Anyway, here goes. This oughta get interesting.**

* * *

the next day*

"Hmm... now, I wonder what the next day will bring me." Redd thought as he stood around, wondering what to do today. He was in the middle of Inkopolis Square, and other Inklings and Octolings just walk by, doing their own thing.

"Oh! I got it!" Redd exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. He turned into his squid form and super jumped away.

It took him a little while, but eventually, he made it to his destination. It was a bakery. The title of it was "Brooke's Bakery". It was a nice use of alliteration, at least in Redd's opinion.

"I wonder how Aaliyah thinks of her new job." Redd thought some more. He felt happy that his shy friend was able to get a job about something she enjoys. When he went inside the bakery, his eyes caught onto someone on the other side of the counter.

There stood Aaliyah, with a short sleeve pink shirt that had the bakery's name on it. Her other new clothing was small, white shorts and some lavender shoes. She also had an apron on her. It was hot pink, and, like the shirt, it had the logo on it.

She put a container of 6 vanilla cupcakes, with pink icing and rainbow sprinkles, on the top of the counter, where a male Inkling customer was waiting.

"Here are your cupcakes, sir." Aaliyah said with a big smile.

"Thank you, miss. Have a good day!" The Inkling said as he grabs the cupcakes and walks away. Aaliyah responds by giggling and waving to the Inkling.

"Hey! Aaliyah!" Redd greeted as he walked to her. Aaliyah got surprised by him coming.

"Redd! Hi! How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine. How is that new job coming along for you?"

"Pretty good. I'm enjoying it very much!"

"I'm so happy to hear that." Redd said with a smile.

"I really am." Aaliyah replied. Redd winks and smiles.

"Oh, um... you're gonna have to buy something or leave. Sorry, it's a rule. My boss will be mad at me if he finds out..." Aaliyah admitted.

"Oh, okay. Can I have a couple brownies?" Redd asked.

"Couple? Um... how much is that again?"

"It's only two."

"Ohhh. Um... sure." Aaliyah said.

"You're not good at math, aren't you?" Redd asked with a sheepish laugh. Aaliyah puffs her cheeks and glares at him.

"L-Look, t-the orphanage didn't have enough money to send all of us to school," She exclaimed, "So... I don't know a lot of stuff, especially math, ok?"

"I'm just messing with you." Redd chuckled. Aaliyah giggles awkwardly.

"Anyway, I'll get your brownies." She said. She looked under the counter she was standing at, where it displayed many different baked goods that were already made like cake pops, cookies, etc.

Eventually, she found a few brownies already made. Aaliyah smiled as she grabbed a pair of pliers and a small plate. She put 2 brownies on the small plate using the pliers so she doesn't get her hands messy.

"Okay, here you go, Redd. I hope you enjoy." Aaliyah said with a small smile.

"I bet I will! Thanks, Ali!" Redd thanked with a huge grin. Aaliyah managed to giggle at that nickname.

"When did you come up with that?" She asked.

"Yesterday. It seemed nice." Redd replied.

"Well, I think it's pretty cool." Aaliyah complimented. Redd took a seat at one of the tables and put the plate with the brownies on the table.

"D-Do you like the brownies? B-Be honest." Aaliyah asked nervously.

"I'm about to find out." Redd responded, and then he took a bite of the brownie. He grinned widely.

"Tastes _amazing_." Redd exclaimed happily.

"Hee hee... cool." Aaliyah giggled.

"I mean, I like chocolate. I don't remember the last time I had a brownie." Redd laughed.

"Kinda like me when it was my first time eating a cinnamon roll in a long time as well." Aaliyah said.

"I mean, for me... it wasn't really _too_ long." Redd reminded.

"Oh, ok. That's understandable." Aaliyah responded.

"Hey, why are you suddenly talking?! Focus!" A deep male voice yelled, making Aaliyah flinch.

"R-Right away! S-Sorry, Redd. I gotta get back to work. Can we talk another time?" She asked.

"Of course. We got all the time in the world." Redd replied with a small chuckle. Aaliyah thanked him before focusing back on her work, as another customer comes to order a sweet treat.

Redd, meanwhile, just focuses on eating his given brownies.

 ***a few minutes later***

Business was a bit slow, but it was getting by fast.

"Hey, Redd. Can I get you anything else?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'm good, but thanks."

"You sure. We have many different baked goods here."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! We have cookies, cakes, ice cream, pie, custard..."

"Pie?" Redd asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You want a slice of pie?" Aaliyah asked her best friend.

"No." Redd exclaimed, almost snapping. This made Aaliyah get a bit confused and scared at the same time.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Redd apologized.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to get you angry. _I'm_ sorry..." Aaliyah said, feeling pretty guilty about herself.

"Aaliyah. Stop being so hard on yourself." Redd said.

"But... isn't the bad stuff about me true?" Aaliyah asked.

"No. It's not." Redd replied bluntly.

"I-I... I appreciate that, Redd..." Aaliyah said quietly.

"No problem," Redd responded, "And also, thanks for the brownies! I really enjoyed it. I'm gonna be at Octo Canyon. After all, I need to be there in case there's an emergency."

And no one notices the abrupt sentence.

"Okay, well... have fun." Aaliyah said as she waves. She gave Redd the check, and he pays a certain amount of coins while signing his name on the receipt.

"And here's a tip." Redd said as he gives a couple extra coins. Aaliyah seemed surprised.

"O-Oh. Y-You didn't have to." She said.

"Oh, but I disagree! Anything for a great friend like you!" Redd insisted.

"Thanks..." Aaliyah mumbled. Her voice was too quiet to be heard.

"Anyway, I'll be somewhere if you need me." Redd said, and then he left. Aaliyah just waves until she couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

 ***scene change: Octo Canyon***

Redd was once again hanging out with the Squid Sisters. There was close to one Octarian attack right now, but it didn't appear. Guess some of those lowered leveled Octarians are afraid of Agents 3 and 4.

"Oh, and by the way... Mia is coming soon! I guess she's really ready for some training as an agent!" Callie reminded, "But... I do wonder if she's late or not. She said she was getting something."

"I guess she's really living back to Inkopolis after she saved Agent 8 from the Metro." Marie complimented.

"Yeah... she worked a lot as an agent. Same here, both of us were pretty strong." Redd said as he twirled his Hero Shot around a bit.

"Oh yeah! Back then, Agent 3 told us that you guys are so dang strong because your ancestors were in the Great Turf War!" Callie said, "I mean, Gramps was in there, and he once said he might've recognized some of those people!"

"Yeah, that's true." Redd replied.

"He did tell a couple stories. Not a lot that I remember from it, though." Marie said.

And then, a yellow Inkling emerged from the manhole. It was Mia, in her Hero gear, and she was holding a pie.

"What took you so long?" Marie asked.

"Long lines." Mia replied.

"Ooh! Is that a pumpkin pie!" Callie squealed. Redd had a mixed emotion of anger and surprise.

"Pie...?" He mumbled.

"Yep! Everyone can have their own slice, and we can save the other half for another day!" Mia said with a smile.

"Well, I guess we should go get some plates!" Callie cheered. Marie just chuckles at Callie's happy tone.

 ***a few minutes later***

Paper plates were brought. Mia brought a knife to cut the slices. Four different slices were made.

"Thanks, Mia! This'll be so good!" Callie cheered.

"Yes, Mia. Thanks for the pie. We appreciate it." Marie added.

"It's no problem at all." Mia said with a smile. And the Squid Sisters immediately start eating their pie slices. Mia got one for herself, and she had the other slice on another plate for Redd.

"Okay, Redd. I got one slice for..." Mia started, but she saw Redd with a blank expression.

"Ugh... Redd... you do need to let it go." Mia huffed.

"I'm never gonna forget something like that. Not after what that stupid dessert tried to do." Redd exclaimed. The Squid Sisters seemed confused by Redd's outburst. They knew he didn't like pie, but they were surprised to see him blame a dessert on something.

"Seriously?! I'm upset about it too, but _why_ are _you_ taking it too far?" Mia yelled.

"Because I can! If you haven't noticed, that's why I want to forget my bad memories each day!"

"You're overreacting, Redd! You can't just blame a dessert for that!"

"It's true though! It managed to haunt my memories forever!"

"Just eat the pie! I'm being grateful for you all, it's the least I can do!" Mia shouted. Redd just growled and took out his Hero shot, covering his pie slice in red ink.

"I'd rather ROT than eat some piece of garbage like this!" Redd insisted.

"What is going on? Redd's acting weird..." Marie thought.

"Why can't you just... AGH! You _don't_ have to ruin it! It's just pie!" Mia yelled.

"And that's the reason they're _gone!_ Because of it ALL!" Redd shouted back.

"Wait. Who's gone?" Callie asked innocently.

"Just let it go! I know it's hard, but PLEASE! Just give pies a chance!" Mia begged. Redd threw his Hero Shot on the ground, startling everyone.

"AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED BACK AT THAT TIME?! NO FREAKING WAY!" Redd screamed.

"Redd?" Marie asked.

"EAT PIES, I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA SURVIVE!" Redd ranted, "YOU CAN EAT AS MANY AS YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE! SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO THE ONES I LOVED BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID DESSERT, AND I CANNOT HOPE TO LOSE ANOTHER ONE! MAYBE SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR LOVED ONES IF YOU EAT PIES IN GENERAL!"

Redd took the pie and threw it over the edge. Then he turned into his squid form and left Octo Canyon.

"Aaaaaaagh! I can't. I just can't!" Mia groaned. She stomped over to a wall and just lowered her head.

"What. Just. Happened?" Callie asked.

"I've never seen Redd act like that before. Not even once." Marie added.

"He's usually courageous and kind. But he acted angry and destructive right there." Callie explained.

"I need to go check on him to make sure he's ok." Marie said, and then she left Octo Canyon as well."

* * *

 ***scene change: near the entrance to Redd's apartment***

Marie knocked on the door a couple times.

"Redd? Are you okay in there?" She called out. No response. Luckily, Marie knew Redd had a spare key under his welcome mat, so she used that to get in. When she went inside, there was nothing inside. Just the living room and everything else, but the lights were off.

"Redd? Reeeeeeedd?" Marie called out, her hands circling over her mouth. She noticed Redd's bedroom light was on. She opened the door. What she saw was surprising.

One of the posters were bent, and there was a hole in the wall. The bed had no pillows, or blankets. Not even the sheet was on it. Redd was sitting on the bare mattress, his hat covering his face. Marie also noticed that Redd was shaking.

"Redd? Honey?" Marie asked. When she got closer, she heard Redd making sniffling sounds. Is he... crying?

Yes. He is.

"Redd!" Marie shouted, getting the red Inkling's attention. His face was red in anger. His emotion was a mixture of sadness and anger. Mostly anger.

"Are you... ok?" Marie asked.

"No." Redd snapped.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"That won't make it better. I don't want to tell anyone about my past."

"You can tell me, Redd." Marie insisted. Redd slammed the mattress with his fist. But Marie knew Redd was just angry and didn't mean that to get her to leave. But she did jump a little.

"If I tell you what happened... you promise you won't tell anyone?" Redd asked, "You can't tell Callie, you can't tell Pearl or Marina... you can't tell _anyone_ about this. Just keep it between me, you, and Mia."

"I promise I won't tell a soul. That is, unless you _want_ me to tell someone." Marie said with a smile. But Redd didn't smile back.

"Okay, so when you heard me say 'loved ones'... I was talking about my parents. They were the best people in the world," Redd explained, "And along with Mia, they'll never replace the people I love the most in my family. And then... came the incident a week after me and Mia's birthday."

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"That one week after mines and Mia's... it was my mom's birthday. And instead of a cake, they purchased pumpkin pie," Redd continued, "I didn't like pie in general, so my parents insisted me to have it. I kept on declining, and they grounded me... but I still had to eat the pie. So instead I crushed it. My parents yelled at me, and I yelled the sentence I regret the most. 'I wish I didn't see you two.' And I just went to bed for the rest of the day, saying good riddance to that pie."

"And then what happened?" Marie asked kindly.

"The next day... they died." Redd replied. Marie gasped at that.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She apologized.

"Don't be. It's my fault for saying that sentence anyway." Redd exclaimed.

"How did your parents... die?" Marie asked again.

"All I heard is that they were struck by lightning. Even though it wasn't raining last night." Redd responded. Then he hid his face, whimpers being heard.

"Redd... it's gonna be okay." Marie said softly.

"No. It's not okay, Marie," Redd snapped, "Because of me, they are gone. I never even got the chance to say 'I love you' before they passed away."

"That's so sad." Marie said, feeling bad for him (NO DESPACITO MEMES PLZ).

"Can you please leave me alone now? I want to deal with emotions on my own." Redd demanded.

"Redd..." Marie sighed. She wrapped her arms around Redd, hugging him. But Redd just pushes her away.

"I'm not like Aaliyah. Hugs do _not_ make me feel better." He exclaimed.

"Listen, Redd. I want to make sure you're alright," Marie explained, "I understand the loss of your parents affected you, I really do. Just... take some time to calm down. I did went Callie went missing. Can you... at least try?"

"Just leave me alone. Please. This left a huge hole in my heart." Redd begged.

"Okay. I'll be back at home if you want to talk." Marie said, smiling a tiny bit, hoping that Redd would smile back. But Redd just lowered his head, too broken to do anything.

Marie felt so bad for him. All she can really try to do is help.

But what will it take for Redd to feel happy again?

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that, folks, leads up to my new story coming soon ;). This is the tiny backstory of Redd and Mia that people have been waiting for. Anyway, Stay Fresh! And be hyped for my next story... AND SMASH. :D**


End file.
